GOT: Season 9-10
by Fictionstv
Summary: Bran struggles to keep the kingdoms together with his council while Daenerys gains strength once more in Essos. Arya explores a new continent and Jon Snow confronts the Night Queen's terrible price for peace.
1. Season 9 Episode 1

**Season 9 Episode 1**

* * *

Drogon took the body of Daenerys to the continent of Essos to the ancient city of Asshai. The city was in the mountains with inedible ghost grass in the hills. The terrain both defended and isolated the city from invaders. On the coast was a vibrant fishing community. In the center of the city was a pyramid structure that houses the Red Priests. Drogon carefully laid Daenerys down onto the ground and appeared to mourn over her. Daenerys face appeared peaceful with her eyes closed. In her heart was the dagger Jon had stabbed her with. Drogon eyed Daenerys' body for a moment and then roared in pain. The dragon's roar gained the attention of the red priests and priestess. They came out in a hurry and gathered around the body of Daenerys without fear of the dragon.

"Let me see her," Quaithe ordered breaking through the crowd of red-dressed priests.

She knelt down and looked over Daenerys' body. "Who could do this to such a beautiful creature?"

"Can she be saved?" a red priest asked her.

Quaithe eyed the dragon that had brought her here. "The dragon did not come here of his own accord. Her soul is still bound to this world. Bring her inside," she ordered.

The red priests picked up Daenerys body and brought her inside a stone building. She was placed on a stone slab. Quaithe took Jon's dagger out of her chest and gave it to a red priestess to purify. The priests and priestess then prayed over her body chanting unceasingly.

* * *

**Naath**

At the Isle of Naath, the Unsullied took up defensive positions as a large slave fleet bombarded the island massacring civilians with each bomb thrown. Torgo tried to keep a determined face as his men would occasionally be hit with the bombardment. Their fleet had been destroyed, and they were now trapped on the island. It had been his dream to free the slaves of Naath, the island Missandrei had grown up on. Since her death, he had not thought of anything else. He felt no remorse for his actions at King's Landing, and his heart still burned with hate for Jon Snow. Still, at the moment, he was at a disadvantage with no way out.

A fleet of ships with the Targaryen sigil then arrived. The two fleets engaged with one another firing projectiles, ramming, and boarding each other. Daario took the lead boarding a flagship and slicing through the slavers. The free men of Meereen battled against the slavers. In short order, the slaver fleet was decimated. The slavers attempted to flee to the coast of Naath.

Torgo led the Unsullied to the coast where they stabbed to death anyone trying to get on shore. Once the Meereen fleet had broken through, Daario took a boat to the coast and met up with Torgo. As they met, they clasped arms.

"Good to see you, brother," Daario smiled warmly.

"Thank you for answering my call," Torgo said appreciatively.

"Of course," Daario said as if it were nothing. "Let's talk."

Inside the capitol building in the center of the island, Daario and Torgo sat down to discuss what had transpired in Westeros. "I heard rumors, but I didn't want to believe them," Daario said pouring himself a drink.

"Our queen was murdered by Jon Snow. We lost many men and Missandei...," Torgo struggled to say.

"I understand," Daario said sympathetically.

"I came to Naath to honor her, to liberate her people," Torgo said.

"We need you back in Dragon's Bay. Since she left, it hasn't been the same. I've had to resort to some heavy tactics to keep order," Daario requested.

"Once we have rooted out the slavers here," Torgo agreed.

"Of course," Daario allowed.

"You know, I told her not to go Westeros," Daario said sadly.

"I wish she had listened to you. Instead, she listened to Tyrion Lannister," Torgo sneered.

"Is he still alive?" Daario wondered.

"Yes," Torgo said displeased.

"I know you're angry but it will pass," Daario told him.

"Now that I have taken Naath from the slavers, I have no purpose, no one to serve," Torgo said lost.

"Well, you can serve me," Daario joked with a smile.

Torgo glared at him but then smiled for the first time in weeks. "I serve Meereen, not you," he corrected.

"I'll drink to that," Daario said pouring them two glasses.

"I don't drink," Torgo refused.

"You're a free man. Try it," Daario encouraged.

Torgo gave the drink a depressed look and then drank it down. Daario watched the disgusted look on Torgo's face. "More?" Daario asked him.

"Please," Torgo nodded.

"Now, tell me everything that happened in Westeros," Daario asked of him.

* * *

**King's Landing **

At King's Landing, Bran sat in his chair staring off into space enjoying the warm sunny weather of the coastline. He then awoke and focused his eyes. "Ser Podrick," he addressed him.

"Yes, Your Grace," Podrick replied instantly at his side.

"Take me to the council room and bring me my counselors. There is something important I need to speak to them about," he said.

"Of course, Your Grace," Podrick replied bringing Bran back into the Red Keep.

* * *

Bronn was in the brothel enjoying three lovely ladies at the same time. As the Master of Coin, he spent freely on drink and whores on most days. Tyrion entered the room and smiled politely at the girls. "My good friend, Tyrion. What brings you here? I thought your whoring days were over?" Bronn mocked.

"I never said that," Tyrion smiled although it was true he had declined to partake since the war.

"What can I do you for?" Bronn asked.

"The King has summoned us for a meeting of the small council," Tyrion said obviously.

"You mean, you have," Bronn scoffed.

"No, this time he did," Tyrion insisted.

"It must be fucking important. He never calls us," Bronn said suddenly serious.

"I don't know," Tyrion admitted.

"No one knows what's in that fucker's head," Bronn frowned and then put his shirt back on.

"You can't speak about our king that way," Tyrion lectured.

"Shove it up your ass," Bronn said defiantly.

"I hate working with you," Tyrion muttered as the two of them left.

"I know," Bronn replied.

* * *

Tyrion and Bronn showed up late to the small council meeting. "Would it kill you to be on time?" Brienne scowled.

"Kill me? No," Bronn mocked her as he took his seat.

Bran seemed indifferent to their tardiness. "Sometimes, I don't even feel worthy being here, you know. I'm the youngest Grant Maestro in the history of Westeros," Samwell said conversationally.

"Our roles should be reversed," Bran said warmly.

Samwell smiled at the compliment. "So, what is the topic of discussion?" Tyrion wondered.

"Drogon is Asshai," Bran said bluntly.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. "Your Grace, how do you know?" Brienne asked shocked by the news.

"I have seen him and then he disappeared. Asshai is one of the few places in this world I cannot see into. It is protected by the red priests," Bran said. "Drogon had Daenerys' body with him."

"He intends to have her resurrected just like Jon Snow," Tyrion realized stunned.

"Perhaps," Bran allowed.

"Jon Snow should have cut her to pieces and spread the body parts far-and-wide," Bronn said disturbed by the news.

"That would be undignified for a queen of Westeros," Brienne objected.

"And being crushed by bricks is?" Bronn asked. "No offense," he said quickly to Tyrion.

"None taken," Tyrion said dryly.

"Jon was only resurrected to fight the White Walkers. Why would the Lord of Light resurrect Daenerys?" Samwell wondered.

"There are horrors in this world beyond just the White Walkers," Bran replied.

"Like what?" Bronn wondered.

Bran said nothing in reply. "Begin construction on scorpion fortifications and repair the walls. Inform the six kingdoms, we will require their conscripts," Bran said.

"That will not be easy, Your Grace," Tyrion said to him.

"I have faith in you," Bran replied and then motioned for Podrick to take him away.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Meanwhile, Jon was working with Tormund on building houses for the Free Folk. "I don't think this life suits you, Jon. You're a warrior, not a handy-man," Tormund remarked.

"I have had my fill of fighting. I finally feel at peace," Jon said.

"Why don't you get a wife and get you some kids?" Tormund asked.

"I swore an oath I wouldn't," Jon reminded him.

"Fuck that oath. Those wanting to kill you are long gone. They're not coming here, I can tell you that," Tormund said.

"I take my oaths seriously," Jon replied.

"Looks like you have to die and come back to life again," Tormund teased.

Two Free Folk ran through the snow to get to Jon. "We found something in the haunted forest. I think you should take a look," one of them said.

Jon gave them a serious look. "Ghost!" he shouted for him.

The dire-wolf ran over to him. Jon gave the dire-wolf a pat on the head and addressed the two Free Folk. "Show me."

* * *

**Aashai**

As the priests and priestess chanted in prayer, Daenerys suddenly took a breath and felt for her chest. Her clothes had been changed to a simple red dress. She felt for where Jon had plunged the dagger into her heart feeling a scar. She remembered all the scars on Jon's body. Like him, she had come back from the dead. The red priests and priestess praised the Lord of Light in their own tongue.

Quaithe came over to the confused Daenerys. "Was I dead?" Daenerys asked her.

"Yes, Your Grace," Quaithe said respectfully.

"The last thing I remember was being embraced by Jon Snow. He...killed me," Daenerys realized.

"Drogon brought you back to us. The Lord of Light has a purpose for you. That is why He has brought you back," Quaithe said to her.

Daenerys reflected on everything that had happened. She had burned King's Landing to the ground, declared war on the entire world, and was killed by someone she had thought had lived. No, he had loved her but killed her out of duty. She was a monster. Now, she felt things were clearer.

"Can you send a raven for me?" she requested.

"Of course, Your Grace," Quaithe replied.

"I need a place to be alone," Daenerys said somberly.

"A room has been prepared for you," Quaithe said to her.

Quaithe then assisted Daenerys off the stone slab and helped her walk towards her room. Entering her room, it was simple with a bed, table, and window. The black-colored clothes she had worn during her victory speech was folded neatly on the table. Daenerys looked over the slit where Jon had stabbed her.

"Please burn this for me," Daenerys said to Quaithe.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Quaithe replied taking the clothes away. Quaithe then shut the door leaving Daenerys alone to reflect.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Jon, Tormund, Ghost, and a squad of Free Folk looked over a campsite. There were body parts on the ground in a ritual spiral. "A fucking copy-cat," Tormund assumed.

Jon withheld judgment. "Gather the remains for a proper burial," he ordered.

"You don't think they have returned," Tormund asked him.

"I don't know," Jon admitted. Looking over the camp, he noticed something odd. "Where are the children?" he asked.

"We didn't find any children," a Free Folk scout told him.

"Expand your search," Jon ordered. Jon then turned to Tormund. "We need to send a raven."

"This could create a panic," Tormund warned.

"Bran will know what to do," Jon said confidently. "In the meantime, keep this quiet."

* * *

**Riverrun**

At Riverrun, a visibly upset Edmure Tully, the uncle of Sansa and Bran Stark, dined with his fellow lords. Lord Whent was restored to Harrenhal, Lord Blackwood of Raventreee, Lord Mallister of Seaguard, Lord Braken of Stone Hedge, and Lady Roslin Tully of the Twins although effectively under the control of Edmure were present.

"To the return of my son and lovely wife," Edmure toasted.

The lords attending raised their cups to him. "To the King of Riverrun," Lord Whent said drunkenly.

"King, you say? I like the sound of that," Edmure agreed.

"Please, do not do anything that could take us into war," Roslin pleaded with him.

"Silence, woman," he snapped at her. "The Lords of Westeros 'elected' my dear nephew, a boy with no military or leadership experience. They call him Bran the Broken because he was pushed out of a window spying on the incestuous affair of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. What have I done?" Edmure said mockingly.

"I was there at Golden Tooth," Edmure reminded them. "I was there at Stone-Mill."

The lords toasted him twice. "I should be king," Edmure said bitterly.

The lords were silent wondering what Edmure truly intended to do. "I say...we march on King's Landing!"

The lords cheered for him raising their cups. "Prepare our armies," Edmure said now confident in himself.

* * *

**Pyke**

At the Iron Islands, Yara presided over her court as their first queen. "If the North can declare its independence so shall the Iron Islands," a captain declared.

"We have not yet rebuilt our fleet, and you want a war against King's Landing?" another captain asked incredulously.

"I know Bran Stark. He won't fight to retake us. If we want independence, it's ours," Yara said confidently.

"If we secede from King's Landing, we will lose our power there," a captain objected.

"What power? A single vote should Bran die? How many years will that be?" Yara wondered. "We were united under Daenerys Targaryen. We respected her for her courage, her strength, and her conviction. This boy is nothing like Daenerys. We strike it out on our own. We make our own way," Yara declared.

The majority of her captains saluted her.

* * *

**Sunspear**

Quentyn Martell addressed the nobles of Dorne at the palace. "I voted to make Brandon Stark King of Westeros because I had no intention of following him. I have received word that the Iron Islands and the Riverlands have declared their independence from King's Landing. My father made the mistake of submitting to the Lannisters. I see that now. We could never be allies with the men that butchered Elia Martel and her children. Nor can we forget that Oberyn died to save Tyrion Lannister who is now Hand of the King."

"However, we also cannot be impulsive and short-sighted as Ellaria and attack King's Landing with our army. We shall prepare for war but our army shall remain here in Dorne where it belongs," Quentyn added.

"Lord Bronn of Highgarden is weak. He hasn't even been to The Reach since he became Master of Coin," a nobleman brought up.

"The Lady of Costayne in the granddaughter of Olena Tyrell. If she were to take Highgarden, she could be a valuable ally," another nobleman said.

"With support from The Reach, we could easily take King's Landing," another said.

"When and if," Quentyn agreed. "In the meantime, we act as if we are still in alliance with the king while we ready our armies."

* * *

** King's Landing **

Bran stared into space next to his fireplace inside the Red Keep. Tyrion came to meet him. "Your requests for conscripts have been sent to all six kingdoms," he said.

"Yet, only three of the six will answer the call," Bran replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion asked confused.

"Riverlands, Iron Islands, and Dorne have declared their independence. The army of the Riverlands is assembling as we speak," Bran told him.

"We must prepare the city's defenses," Tyrion said alarmed.

"Should my uncle Edmure try to attack King's Landing alone, he will fail," Bran said simply.

"Many will perish though. We must stop this war before it begins," Tyrion pressed.

"I have already sent a raven to Arya to return. If she reaches Westeros in time, we shall prevail. If not, we will be sacked," Bran said unconcerned.

"And what of Daenerys?" Tyrion asked.

"She still remains hidden from me," Bran replied.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys stared out blankly as the priests and priestess danced around a large campfire. "When you passed on to the other side, what did you see?" Quaithe asked curiously.

"I don't remember anything. It is like I was asleep," Daenerys replied softly.

"The Lord of Light knew we would bring you back," Quaithe reconciled this.

"Perhaps, there is nothing. Perhaps, there is no meaning to the world," Daenerys considered.

"You have a role to play still or else the Lord of Light would not have brought you back," Quaithe said.

"Maybe I've come back to repent for the rest of my days," Daenerys said as she stood up and walked towards the fire. Curious, she extended her arm out towards the fire. The flames roared around her, but her skin refused to burn.

"The magic that is within your body is still there," Quaithe reminded her.


	2. Season 9 Episode 2

**Season 9 Episode 2**

* * *

At Seaguard, Yara Greyjoy arrived to meet with Edmure Tully. They decided to meet on Yara's capital ship. "I understand you have declared your independence," Edmure began.

"We have," Yara said giving nothing away.

"Bran won't just let you leave. You will have to fight for it," Edmure told her.

"His fleet is non-existent, and he has no army. We're safe from King's Landing," Yara said confidently.

"I am marching down to King's Landing. When I become King of Westeros, I will be making some changes," Edmure said.

"Perhaps, I should kill you while you're still a guest on my ship," Yara smirked.

"I seek an alliance. We will keep the Lannister forces occupied while you raid Casterly Rock. If Tyrion Lannister cannot hold his family home, he will lose face," Edmure said.

"Why would we attack Casterly Rock?" Yara asked.

"Tyrion has gold, lots of gold stored there," Edmure told her.

"You better be right," Yara said dangerously.

"In return, you won't attack Seaguard again," Edmure said.

"Deal," Yara said having no intention of attacking the fortified city anytime soon.

* * *

**Citadel**

At the Citadel, the Grand Maestros assembled. "We agreed to have Samwell Tarly represent us at King's Landing because we lacked knowledge on the temperament of the new king. Now that we know that he is timid and weak, we can safely recall Samwell to the Citadel," Grand Maestro Ebrose said to the others.

"You would take his place?" another Grand Maestro assumed.

"Of course," Ebrose replied. "I am the most senior."

"We shall send word to the king of our wishes," another Grand Maestro agreed.

"What if the king should refuse us?" a Grand Maestro asked.

"Then, he will lose access to our libraries and research," Ebrose replied.

* * *

**Higharden**

A vast army approached Highgarden and quickly sacked it killing the few defenders Bronn had hired to man it. The banners were that of House Tyrell and House Costayne. Allana Costayne, the granddaughter of Olena Tyrell, smiled at her husband's success. She was slender with reddish hair and green eyes. "The castle is ours," the handsome lord of Three Towers told her.

"Finally, we've taken our home back from the Lannister filth," Allana said pleased.

"You can call a sell-sword a lord, but it doesn't matter if he has no castle," he said smiling.

"We will soon be the richest and most powerful kingdom in Westeros. I will restore my house's honor," Allana said enthusiastically. "I want Tyrion Lannister dead."

"As you command," her husband bowed his head.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Gendry Baratheon arrived at King's Landing and hurried his way to see Bran. "You sent for me, Your Grace," Gendry knelt before him in the courtyard.

"Rise, Lord Baratheon of Storm's End," Bran allowed.

Gendry got back to his feet. "You were made legitimate by decree of Daenerys Targaryen. You are the last known member of House Baratheon," Bran said to him.

"Yes, Your Grace," Gendry replied.

"I want you to know that I honor that decree. It is not important who gives the decree. Only whether the decree itself is wise and good," Bran assured him.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Gendry said appreciatively.

"A war is coming. I will need your support," Bran said to him.

"You will have it," Gendry promised.

"It was your father's will that our houses be united. I hope I can help fulfill his wish," Bran said to him.

Gendry gave Bran a confused look. "Of course," he allowed.

"When this war is over, I wish for you to sit on my council. For now, I need you to go back to your home and prepare," Bran ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Gendry bowed his head and left in a hurry.

Bran then stared up at the sky as he watched for Daenerys.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys was on her knees in silent prayer in the red temple while wearing a simple red dress. Quaithe approached her and knelt next to her. "You have a visitor," she told her.

Daenerys looked at her confused. "Who is it?" she asked her.

"You will have to ask him yourself," Quaithe told her.

Daenerys got up and found her visitor waiting on a porch. He was dressed in white robes, boots, and a water sack. He appeared to have been traveling on foot over the mountains. He had white hair, green eyes, and pale complexion. Daenerys instant realized a kinship with this man. He appeared to be of similar age, perhaps a few years older than her.

"Your Grace," the man said bowing his head to her.

"I don't think I'm the queen of anything now," Daenerys told him.

"I heard rumors of your death. I am pleased to hear those rumors were false," the man said to her.

"Who may I ask do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Daenerys asked.

"I am Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell," he replied.

* * *

**Eyrie**

At the Eyrie, Lord Yohn Royce presented a document in front of Robin Arryn. "Sign this," he demanded of the young man.

Robin read over the parchment. "I would be betraying my cousin and king if I did this," Robin resisted.

"Your cousin, Sansa Stark, has already declared independence. Your uncle is marching his army towards King's Landing as we speak," Yohn told him.

"Very well," Robin said weakly signing the document.

"You are now King of the Vale. Our armies shall join Edmure Tully's," Yohn told him.

"Just don't do anything to Bran Stark," Robin said meekly.

"Don't you worry a thing about that. He won't be harmed," Yohn lied.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Jon went off on his own on horseback across the snowy plains looking for any sign of the White Walkers. He wanted Tormund to be right. He wanted to believe that criminals were just fucking with everyone. He then came across a cave. He stopped by the cave and got off his horse. Ghost growled at the cave.

"Let's take a look, shall we," Jon said venturing inside with Ghost. "Is there anyone in there! I'm here to help!" Jon shouted into the cave.

Deep inside the cave, he heard the cry of an infant. Briefly stunned by this, Jon lit a torch and continued inside. "Is anyone here?" Jon asked again.

"Who are you?" a soft woman's voice asked.

Jon found a deathly pale woman sitting with an infant in her arms. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a pale blue. "I'm Jon Snow of the Night's Watch. I'm here to help you," Jon said to her.

"The Night's Watch?" the woman wondered.

Jon offered his hand to her. Ghost continued to growl at her but Jon kept him back. The woman struggled to get to her feet. "How did you get out this far?" Jon asked her.

"They can't enter this cave. I didn't dare try to leave," the woman said.

"What's your name?" Jon asked her.

"Nissa," she replied.

"Alright, Nissa, who was after you?" Jon asked impatiently.

"The Dead," she replied.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys stared at Aegon not sure whether to believe him. "I was told The Mountain killed you, your sister, and your mother years ago."

"I was switched for another infant and taken to Essos where I was raised by a man named Jon Connington," Aegon replied.

"And where is this Jon Connington?" Daenerys asked suspiciously.

"He got the stone disease," Aegon said sadly.

"You have my sympathies. I used to know someone who was cured of it," Daenerys recalled sadly.

"I was supposed to have met you years ago at Pentos, but you were gone with the Dothraki before I arrived," Aegon said.

"You knew Illyrio Mopatis?" Daenerys questioned.

"I did," Aegon confirmed. "He is doing well there."

"If you are who you say you are, you will not mind if I test you," Daenerys said doubting him.

"What kind of test?" Aegon wondered.

Drogon then flew over the city. "Come with me," Daenerys gestured to him as she walked towards the gates of the city. Aegon followed her until they were a distance away from the city. Drogon suddenly landed in front of them. Aegon stopped walking as he saw the dragon. Daenerys approached Drogon and patted him. "I owe you my life, once again," she said affectionately to him.

Drogon enjoyed her attention but turned to Aegon seeing him as a threat. He roared at him loud enough that the city of Asshai could hear him. Aegon boldly walked forward. Drogon sniffed Aegon and made no move against him. Daenerys stared at Aegon in disbelief. She looked into his eyes and saw so much of her brother Viserys in him.

"Touch Drogon," Daenerys ordered wanting to be sure.

Aegon cautiously touched the dragon. Just like Jon Snow, Drogon seemed to enjoy his touch. Daenerys then gained Aegon's attention. "Forgive me for doubting you. You are him."

* * *

**Winterfell **

Sansa walked around the walls of the Winterfell overseeing the repairs to the castle from the Dead's assault. "This just came in," Grand Maestro Wolkan said giving her the note.

Sansa read over the note and sighed. It was a request from Bran to send troops to King's Landing as well as news of Edmure Tully's betrayal. "Thank you, grand maestro,' Sansa said politely giving nothing away. She went into her room and threw the note in the fireplace.

* * *

**Casterly Rock**

The lightly defended Casterly Rock was bombarded from the sea by the Iron Island fleet for several days. The fortress personal were constantly working day-and-night to put out the fires. Yara waited patiently for the Lannister forces to give up. Preventing their escape was Edmure Tully's approaching army from the east. Finally, a meeting was set up between herself and the Lannister commander.

Yara and her bodyguards came out to meet the commander, Reginald Lannister. "The fortress is yours. Just spare our men. We will not fight to the death for that imp," he said.

"You will leave the fortress to us and the gold," Yara ordered.

"Gold? What gold?" the Reginald Lannister asked confused.

Yara glared at him feeling betrayed.


	3. Season 9 Episode 3

**Season 9 Episode 3**

* * *

Edmure crossed into Lannister territory and met the Lannister forces at Golden Tooth. The Tully forces outnumbered the Lannisters by a large margin. Morale for the Lannister army was also low. They were fighting for a misshapen dwarf accused of betrayal. The entire Lannister family's reputation had fallen with the revelation of Jaime and Cersei's relationship and Tyrion killing his own father, Tywin.

Edmure went out to meet the Lannister leader on horseback. "Your men not need to die here," Edmure told him.

"If we don't fight, your men will take revenge on us for what our queen did," Leo Lefford, the Lord of Golden Tooth, said somberly.

"You have my word that if you give up your arms and return to Lannisport, you will be spared," Edmure said to him.

"The last time we laid down our arms, we were slaughtered," Leo reminded him.

"Unlike the Targaryens, I am a man of honor," Edmure assured him.

Leo nodded seeing no other way and dropped his sword. The Lannister army then surrendered on the field making way for Edmure to pass through. True to his word, he allowed the Lannisters to leave the field unharmed.

* * *

Upon arriving at Casterly Rock, Edmure was confronted by an angry Yara. "Where's the gold?" she demanded.

"The mines here are rich in gold and silver," he assured her.

"We're islanders. We don't mine," Yara said obviously.

"The castle is yours," Edmure granted.

"What the fuck do I need a castle for?" Yara asked.

"I will get you your gold," Edmure assured her.

"You better or our agreement is void," Yara said to him and then went back to her ship.

Edmure and sighed and turned to his commanders. "Order the men to start mining operations."

* * *

**Winterfell**

At Winterfell, Sansa received news by raven that Casterly Rock had fallen to her uncle. She decided to address the Northern lords on this issue. "My uncle, Lord Edmure Tully has decided to rebel against my brother, King Bran. I swore to you all that the North would remain an independent power and that we would not be a part of any unnecessary wars. I have decided that the North shall remain neutral in this conflict," Sansa decreed.

The Northern lords nodded with looks of approval. "I will sign a non-aggression pact with Lord Tully. Should he cross our borders, I will not hesitate to defend the North," Sansa told them all.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Bran addressed the council with a calm expression on his face. "We have lost The Reach, Dorne, Casterly Rock, and the Vale," he said.

"What haven't we lost?" Bronn asked sarcastically.

"We still have Storms End and the North," Bran replied.

"The North is independent now. You sought to that," Tyrion replied bitterly.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Bronn asked. "We're in no condition to fight another war."

"We could request the Citadel to advise Edmure Tully to call off his campaign. Grand Maestro Ebrose is a well-respected man," Samwell suggested.

"The Citadel has requested that I send you back and be replaced with Grand Maestro Ebrose. I have refused. They will no longer help us," Bran said.

Samwell looked down stunned and humiliated by the news. "You should do as he says then, Your Grace," Samwell said sacrificially.

"Compared to me, everyone is a fool. I do not need the services of Grand Maestro Ebrose or the Citadel. I am beyond the Citadel," Bran said dismissively.

"Then why do you need me?" Samwell wondered.

"Because I trust you, and you're a good man," Bran said sincerely.

Brienne then came into the room holding a large book. "I have finished, Your Grace," she said.

Bran didn't even open the book as it was placed next to him. "It will do," he allowed unconcerned with it.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys had a chat with Aegon inside the city. "You must think me a monster," she assumed.

"Wars are complicated. I wasn't there," Aegon excused.

"I let my anger get the better of me. I swore I would never slaughter innocents, to become the queen of ashes," Daenerys reflected.

"Our ancestors have done far worse," Aegon allowed.

"If it were you, would you have done it?" Daenerys asked him.

"No," Aegon replied softly.

"I don't deserve to have been brought back," Daenerys said filled with self-pity.

"You have a second chance to do the right thing," Aegon suggested.

"When Jon Snow sent that dagger into my heart, I felt like I was still there. I saw Drogon melt the Iron Throne down. I felt like I was flying over the sea," Daenerys recalled.

"Your connection to your dragon is extraordinary," Aegon said.

"Taking the Iron Throne was all I could think of for years. Everyone warned me to just stay in Meereen. I should have stayed. I could have ruled Meereen for the rest of my life and had been content," Daenerys said mournfully.

"You stopped the Dead. You saved Westeros from a fate worse than death," Aegon said to her. "Despite all your sins, you saved so many lives," Aegon said to her.

"I'm not fit to rule," Daenerys admitted.

"Then don't rule. Follow me to Meereen and help me bring order to Dragon's Bay," Aegon said to her.

"I barely know you," Daenerys said uncertainly.

"I am your nephew. Does that not count for something?" Aegon asked.

"My brother was cruel and stupid," Daenerys told him.

"From infancy, I was taught languages, geography, cultures, religions, diplomacy, and war. I have prepared my entire life for this," Aegon said.

"Is that why you came to see me?" Daenerys asked suspiciously.

"No," Aegon shook his head. "I saw you in a dream, so I went over the mountains to see if it was true."

Daenerys softened her expression. "I'm delighted you're alive, but I must remain here."

"For how long?" Aegon wondered.

"Forever," Daenerys replied.

* * *

**Trident**

Bronn made his way to the Trident in the Riverlands only to stop abruptly as he saw a large army from the Vale crossing the bridges on their way to Harrenhal. Alarmed by the size of the army and its heading, Bronn rode back towards King's Landing. Several Vale Calvary went after him. "It's a spy!" they shouted.

Bronn expertly went through the forest leaping over streams and ditches as he worked to escape the Vale Calvary. Occasionally, an arrow would be shot at him. As the Vale were distracted with Bronn, men from King's Landing lit the bridges on fire. The Vale's advance slowed to a halt as the bridges were lit on fire and slowly collapsed into the river. Not wanting to cross the deep river, the Vale army was split in half.

"Take your forces to Saltpan, cross the bridge there, and link up back with us at Harrenhal," Lord Yohn ordered from across the river.

Bronn got caught in a stream and made slow progress to the other side. The Vale Calvary also entered the stream and took out their swords. Bronn stopped midstream and took out his sword for a last stand. Arrows suddenly fired at the Vale Calvary dropping them. Bronn looked around stunned. Seeing no one, he made it across the stream and was greeted by Davos and his men.

"How did you know I would be here?" Bronn asked getting off his horse to meet him.

"I didn't, but Bran did," Davos said.

"He needs to be warned," Bronn said referring to the Vale forces.

"He already knows, but he wants you back," Davos told him.

Bronn nodded consenting and got back on his horse.

* * *

**The Reach**

Alana marched her forces against Hill Horn and House Tarly that had betrayed her family. The Tully army surrounded the city and then rushed inside the lightly defended castle. The defenders were slain and Talla Tarley was captured along with her husband, Symun Fossoway. The two were brought before Alana outside the city.

"Your father and brother betrayed my house," Alana said angrily of Talla.

"They're dead now," Talla told her.

"Yes, they paid the pride by being burned alive. Should I do the same to you?" Alana wondered.

"She's innocent of her father's crimes," Symun said in her defense.

"Lord Symun Fossoway of Cinder Hall, will you pledge fealty to me?" she asked him.

"Yes, my lady," he readily agreed.

Alana nodded and then motioned for one of her soldiers to give Symun a sword. "Prove your loyalty. Kill her," Alana ordered.

Symun gave Alana a horrified look and then stared at his new wife. With little hesitation, he slit Talla's throat. Alana smiled pleased. "We will find a new wife for you," Alana assured him.

"Yes, my lady," he replied still shocked by what he had been forced to do.

"Now, only one remains," Alana sneered referring to Samwell.

* * *

** King's Landing**

Tyrion waited patiently as Bran saw everything that was happening. He then focused on the room he was presently in.

"Bronn?" Tyrion asked.

"He's on his way with Ser Davos," Bran replied.

"Good," Tyrion said anxiously.

"Samwell's sister is dead. I don't think you should tell him, but it's your choice," Bran said to him.

Tyrion gave a sad look. "Perhaps not," he agreed.

"Burning the bridges at the Trident will only slow down the Vale a little," Bran considered. "The North will not help us."

"We are being slowly surrounded. What is your plan?" Tyrion asked.

"Love," Bran replied seriously.

* * *

**North of the Wall **

Jon brought Nissa and her infant to a Free Folk village with her on his horse. "What you got there?" Tormund asked him as he saw the woman.

"We need a fire," Jon said shivering from the cold.

Ghost barked obnoxiously at the woman and her infant. "Go away," Jon said scornfully pushing Ghost away.

Tormund eyed the woman not sure what to make of her. She didn't look like any Free Folk he had ever seen before. Jon led her into a hut with a fire. "Thank you, Jon Snow," Nissa said appreciatively.

"It's nothing," Jon smiled.

"By your name, that means you're a bastard. Who were your parents?" Nissa asked.

"Well, that's a long story," Jon said.

"If you don't wish to tell," Nissa allowed.

"I'm the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I was led to believe I was the bastard son of Ned Stark to protect me," Jon told her.

"You're the heir to the Iron Throne," Nissa realized.

"There's no Iron Throne anymore," Jon said dismissively.

"Targaryen and Stark blood run through your veins; fire and ice," Nissa remarked.

"So they say," Jon downplayed.

"I'm a mere commoner. There's nothing special about me," Nissa told him.

"I wish I could say the same," Jon smiled. "Let me go find a blanket for you."

As he left, Nissa stared at the fire and blew it out. In the darkness, her blue eyes appeared to be glowing. She touched her infant's face closing his eyes and then she slept as well.


	4. Season 9 Episode 4

**Season 9 Episode 4**

* * *

**Eyrie**

Robin Arryn awoke with a start. "Summon my counselors," he ordered. The Vale counselors came to him immediately as he sat on the throne. Yohn was noticeably absent still in the field with his army. "It just occurred to me that I should marry my cousin, Lady Sansa Stark uniting the North and the Vale," Robin said enthusiastically.

"My Lord, Sansa Stark is already married to Tyrion Lannister," a counselor brought up.

"What?" Robin asked surprised by this.

"The marriage was annulled," another counselor countered.

"My Lord, we have already pledged ourselves to Lord Tully's cause," the first counselor reminded him.

"Send word to Lady Stark of my intentions. Should she accept, we shall recall the army," Robin said.

"As you wish, my Lord," the counselors bowed their heads to him.

* * *

**Asshai**

In Asshai, Daenerys looked over a dozen petrified eggs of different colors while wearing a red priestess robe they had given her. She became memorized by the eggs in the open field. "Only you can awaken them, Mother of Dragons," Quaithe said to her.

Prisoners of various lands were brought to the eggs. The priests and priestess brutally stabbed them all and placed their corpses on top of the eggs. "A life for a life," Quaithe said.

Drogon then landed and sniffed the eggs curiously. Daenerys gave Drogon a look uncertain whether to do it. As much as she loved Drogon, he had also caused death and destruction in King's Landing without hesitation. "Dracarys," she said finally.

Drogon blasted the eggs and the corpses on them with intense fire. The blood boiled around the eggs. The ghost grass field burned away from the flames. Daenerys entered the flames and allowed her clothing to burn away. As she touched the red-hot eggs, they began to crack.

* * *

**Highgarden**

Alana Tyrell Costayne addressed her own leadership. "All lords of The Reach have pledged fealty to you, my lady," one of them said to her.

"It is not enough. The Stormlands is under a bastard lord appointed by the dragon queen," she sneered. "He is young and weak."

"We do not have the forces necessary to keep our borders and take the Stormlands," a lord rejected.

"We shall test the bastard's resolve. Take the border town of Nightsong," she ordered.

"Nightsong is close to the Dornish border," another lord reminded her.

"I know. I want them to be reminded that House Tyrell is back. They can either side with us or with Bran the Broken in King's Landing," she declared.

Soon thereafter, Tyrell forces sacked the town of Nightsong. News quickly traveled to Lord Gendry Baratheon in Storms End.

* * *

**Storms End**

Gendry addressed his men. "We have been attacked at Nightsong by Alana Costayne of the House of Tyrell. Begin mobilizing our forces. We will not allow one town or city to be taken," he said in a failed attempt to be charismatic.

The Storm's End lords were less than enthusiastic. "Well, you heard the man. Start raising armies to defend the Stormlands," Davos stood up in Gendry's defense.

The lords reluctantly agreed taking their leave from Gendry's hall. "Thank you, Lord Davos," Gendry said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it," Davos scoffed. "This is a risky move for us. The Reach is far more powerful than we are," Davos warned.

"The lords don't trust me," Gendry said disappointed.

"Fuck'em, you did more in one winter than they did in their entire lifetimes. You saved Westeros from the Dead. You did that," Davos reminded him.

"I suppose I did," Gendry smiled.

"Look at you. You were once a bastard working as a blacksmith apprentice. Now, you're a lord. I've spread your story far and wide. The common people see you as a hero," Davos assured him.

"I'm just a survivor," Gendry said recalling all those who had died.

"You still care for her. She's long gone, lad, and she's not coming back," Davos said sympathetically referring to Arya.

* * *

**Harrenhal**

Edmure met up with Yohn at Harrenhal, a burned out fortress. At this point, Yohn was oblivious that Robin had sent a marriage proposal by raven to Sansa. The two men greeted each other warmly. "Congratulations on your victory at Casterly Rock. Now, we march on King's Landing," Yohn said to Edmure.

"Without delay. I have assurances from Sansa Stark that the North shall remain neutral," Edmure said pleased.

"I have news that Alana Costayne, the granddaughter of Olena Tyrell has taken Highgarden and is moving against Storms End," Yohn said concerned.

"It only means King Bran will have to fight on two fronts," Edmure said.

"Yes but once you take King's Landing, you will have to deal with her next," Yohn warned.

"One war at a time," Edmure replied.

The two looked over a balcony and saw a large camp of Riverland and Vale troops.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daario had a stupified expression on his face as he read a note he had been given in the Meereen pyramid's throne room. "What is it?" Torgo asked impatiently.

"Daenerys is alive in Asshai," he said incredulously.

"Impossible," Torgo doubted.

"Did you actually see her get stabbed by Jon Snow?" Daario asked.

"No," Torgo said flatly.

"Then how do you know she was killed at all?" Daario asked.

"Jon Snow confessed to the crime. She would not have just left us," Torgo said.

"The red priests have powers beyond comprehension. They might have been able to bring her back," Daario said hopefully.

"Jon Snow spoke of a red priestess that brought him back to life. I did not believe it at first but then I saw his wounds," Torgo said thoughtfully.

"If she is alive, what do you plan to do?" Daario asked her.

"I shall serve her as before," Torgo replied.

"She burned down King's Landing. She's not who she once was," Daario told him.

"I was there. You were not. She lost Ser Jorah...and Missandei. Half of our men were killed and two of her dragons," Torgo reminded him.

"Are you saying she just snapped?" Daario asked.

"It's war," Torgo replied coldly.

"You're right. I wasn't there. I'll let her explain it to me," Daario dropped the issue.

* * *

**Asshai**

Aegon and Daenerys walked through the fields of ghost grass with an infant dragon on her shoulder. "You truly are the Mother of Dragons," Aegon complimented.

"I could barely control three. I don't know how I will be able to control twelve plus Drogon," Daenerys smiled.

"You don't have to do it alone," Aegon reminded her.

"I intend to join the priesthood here. That means no marriage, no children," she said to him.

"If you think that is best," Aegon said disappointed.

"For years, people have served me. Now, I shall serve the people however the Lord of Light sees fit," Daenerys said.

"You are the last Targaryen woman. You cannot let our line die out like this," Aegon said to her.

"Our line is filled with madness and cruelty. I became my father, worse even. Rhaegar was right to marry Elia Martell. There is still hope for you," Daenerys said to him.

"Then I shall go to Meereen where the people still remember your compassion and justice," Aegon replied and then left her to her thoughts.

* * *

**Sunset Sea**

On the high seas, Arya looked for land with her scope. "Another sailor was murdered, captain," her second informed her.

"I know," Arya replied unconcerned."Dump him overboard," she ordered.

"The men are becoming restless," her second told her.

"Are you...restless?" Arya asked him.

"No, captain," he said looking down submissively.

"Good, because I see land," Arya smiled looking through her scope.

The ship approached the unknown land mass going past a few minor islands. The volcanos were a prominent feature. A few miles away from the coast, Arya could see a vast tropical forest. The ship entered a bay similar in size to the one at Oldtown. Arya spotted a river that dumped into the ocean.

"We make camp here," Arya ordered.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Jon marched through the snow as Nissa rode his horse with her infant in her arms. "How much farther is your tribe?" Jon asked her.

"Not much farther," she told him.

As they entered a large valley, Jon felt like there was something familiar to the place. In front of him was a frozen lake surrounded by snowy mountainous hills. He then realized this was the same spot where he and his men had fought to the death surrounded by an army of the Dead.

Now, the Dead were back surrounding them all. Jon instinctively took out his sword to defend himself and Nissa. The Dead came closer undeterred. "Go to the wall. Go as fast as you can," Jon told Nissa.

Nissa, however, backed away from Jon Snow with her horse. Jon could then see that the horse's eyes were blue. Nissa stared at him with similarly blue eyes. "What is this?" he asked her.

"You think the wall was made by your ancestors? It was made by us," Nissa revealed. "But you have broken the treaty that we made long ago with Bran the Builder."

"I don't understand," Jon said confused by her.

"The treaty between the Dead and the Living was to keep the peace between our two sides. We can't reproduce on our own, so we require human sacrifices. That was the bargain," Nissa said.

"Sacrifice infants and children?" Jon asked appalled.

"Yes, but you broke that promise. You settled on our lands and brought dragons here once more," Nissa accused.

"You telling me that if we had stayed on our side of the wall and had given you sacrifices, the Dead would never have gone South?" Jon asked skeptically.

"That is precisely what I mean. You provoked us," Nissa said to him. "Long ago, the thirteenth commander of the Night's Watch fell in love with the Night Queen. There was peace between our sides so long as there was an occasional human sacrifice. But Bran the Builder betrayed us, so we created the wall."

"We built the wall," Jon insisted.

"Do you really think mankind could build such a structure?" Nissa mocked.

"Why should I believe a word you're saying. We defeated you. The Night King was destroyed," Jon said to her.

"You destroyed but one tribe of many. The North is far more vast than you can possibly imagine. The Three-Eye-Raven knew all this. The Night King spoke to him but the Three-Eyed-Raven remained silent. The war could have been averted," Nissa said.

"No," Jon shook his head.

"I have seen your compassion and sense of duty. Tell your people to move south of the wall and to resume human sacrifices," Nissa ordered.

"And how am I to determine who lives and who dies?" Jon asked. "How many sacrifices do you require?"

"We require one hundred infant sacrifices per year. No more, no less," she replied.

* * *

** Dragon's Bay**

The Targaryen fleet fled as a massive fleet from Volantis made its way to Meereen. The Volantis fleet raised by slavers numbered in the few hundred. Outmatched, the Targaryen fleet fled the scene to avoid being completely destroyed. Instead of attacking, the Volantis fleet formed a blockade preventing any ships from passing through them.

Daario looked over the Volantis armada and saw sail sigils from the cities of Mantarys, Tolos, and Eylria. "We will not hold out long," Daario said to Torgo as he sent out a raven.

"She will come," Torgo said confidently.


	5. Season 9 Episode 5

**Season 9 Episode 5**

* * *

The Dornish army lay siege to Blackhaven in the Stormlands under the command of the young Lord Quentyn Martell. The Dornish troops attempted to climb the walls with a deep dried out moat in their way. The defenders fired arrows, rocks, and boiling oil on the Dornish troops. With heavy losses, Quentyn ordered a retreat flag. The Dornish army made a chaotic retreat back. The over-eager Stormlands army ran out of the castle to cut down the retreating Dorns.

Quentyn watched from a hill as Stormlands Calvary rode out of the castle and were almost on the retreating Dorns. He winced as his men were being cut down. As both armies reached the open field, Calvary from The Reach took the rear sandwiching the Stormlands army between them. The Reach armies rushed from the right and left surrounding the Stormlands forces. In quick order, the Stormlands forces were slaughtered.

The Reach catapults fired on the castle creating a breach in the walls. The Reach/Dorn army flooded into the castle and quickly slaughtered the inhabitants. Alana rode her horse over to Quentyn with her entourage. Desert mountains were in the background as they met.

"You are lovelier than what my counselors have told me," Quentyn complimented.

Alana smiled amused. "Blackhaven is yours. I'm only interested in Storms End," she told him.

"We have struggled to take Blackhaven for so long," Quentyn mused.

"We were united under the dragon queen. I see no reason why that can't continue," Alana said.

"Of course, my lady," Quentyn kissed her hand.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Brienne rode north to Winterfell and was allowed entrance by Sansa. The two embraced as they met in the square. They then entered a room where they could speak privately. "Why have you not sent men south to defend your brother, the King?" Brienne asked her.

"The North has seen enough war. We are an independent kingdom," Sansa told her.

"But he is your brother," Brienne insisted.

"I don't know what he is anymore," Sansa said sadly. "He's the Three-Eyed-Raven now."

"He's still a man," Brienne told her.

"I don't know what you think I can do. The North has spoken. No more war," Sansa told her.

"War will come to the North eventually," Brienne said.

"I doubt that. My uncle would never be foolish enough to invade the North," Sansa replied.

"King's Landing will fall with your brother with it," Brienne said to her.

"Tell him that King Bran will always have a home in the North. I can do no more than this," Sansa said resolved.

"I think there is more you can do, but I will tell him," Brienne said.

As Brienne left, Sansa considered a marriage proposal note she had received from Robin Arryn. With a heavy heart, she wrote back. "Send this to the Eyrie," she ordered Grand Maestro Wolkan.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys watched as Aegon practiced riding Drogon over the skies of the Shadowlands. He was a quick learner just like Jon had been. Quaithe approached Daenerys from behind. "We cannot accept you as a red priestess," she said to her.

"Why not?" Daenerys asked surprised.

"You are pregnant," Quaithe revealed.

Daenerys instinctively felt her belly. There was only one explanation. It was Jon's, the man that had betrayed and murdered her. "Red priestess cannot have children. It distracts them from the worship of the Lord and Light. We have avoided the corruption of nepotism," Quaithe told her.

"Then how do replenish your people?" Daenerys asked.

"The Lord of Light grants us very long lives. Despite my youth, I am over a hundred years old. Enough people come to Asshai seeking to serve the Lord of Light to keep our population stable," Quaithe said.

"What do I do now?" Daenerys wondered.

"There are still lay people here that serve the Lord of Light in their own way," Quaithe pointed out. "Of course, there is another way."

"What way?" Daenerys asked.

"We have a technique that allows us to give birth to a shadow. This shadow can then kill any man anywhere in the world. Then, you may join the priesthood," Quaithe offered. "You could kill the man that murdered you with his own child."

Daenerys felt tempted by the suggestion but resisted the idea of killing her unborn child, a Targaryen heir to exact her revenge. "I will not end the life of my unborn child," Daenerys said resolved.

"The Lord of Light did not bring you back so you could seclude yourself in Asshai. You're destined for greater things," Quaithe told her. "This came from Meereen."

Daenerys read the note and looked up at the sky. "Will you care for my dragons?"

"Of course," Quaithe promised. "They will always be yours."

* * *

**King's Landing **

At King's Landing, Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank came to visit Bran concerning outstanding debts. "Congratulations on your election. Unfortunately, your predecessor mounted up substantial debts. That debt is now your debt," he said boldly.

"I assume you didn't have to make payments to the Golden Company," Bran said referring to their demise.

"While that may be true, there are other debts outstanding," Tycho said dryly. "Until the debt is paid in full, we won't lend any additional money. King's Landing has become too risky to do business with," Tycho said.

"Why?" Bran questioned.

"For one, you have a sell-sword with no experience in finances as your Master of Coin. Your Hand is no more competent," Tycho scoffed.

"The council is only there for appearance's sake. I make all the decisions no matter how small or trivial," Bran replied.

"And who are you, Brandon Stark? Until recently, no one knew you were even alive. Westeros is tearing itself apart and King's Landing will soon be facing an army from the north and another from the west," Tycho brought up.

"I'm the Three-Eyed Raven. That means I have knowledge," Bran said.

"Knowledge in what, exactly?" Tycho asked skeptically.

"Everything," Bran answered.

Tycho gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I know every transaction, every purchase, every price, every risk that anyone has ever done in the entire known world. I can give you my knowledge if you forgive our debts and agree to lend us more money," Bran offered.

"If true, you would be extremely valuable to the Iron Bank," Tycho said impressed.

"Yes, yes I would," Bran agreed.

"Is there anything you can offer to substantiate your claim?" Tycho asked intrigued.

Bran opened a book full of transactions the Iron Bank had made over the last several seasons. They were in meticulous detail. "I wrote this in preparation for your arrival," Bran said handing it to him.

Tycho stared at the book in amazement to its accuracy and detail. "Do you believe me now?" Bran asked.

"Yes, absolutely," Tycho said stunned.

"I can multiply your profits ten-fold with my knowledge. In return, I merely ask for a small favor," Bran said to him.

"I will make haste to Braavos, immediately," Tycho said getting up.

"Please do. We are both running out of time," Bran said to him as he left.

* * *

**Blackhaven**

Alana sneaked into Quentyn's room in the castle at Blackhaven. Closing the door behind her, Alana pulled her dress apart exposing her breasts and began to passionately kiss him. Quentyn kissed her back just as passionately but then paused.

"What is it?" Allana demanded of him.

"What of your husband?" he asked.

"What about him?" Alana said dismissively taking her dress all the way off. "He's already gone with the men."

"What if he finds out?" Quentyn asked.

Alana slapped his face. "My cousin should have been Queen of Westeros, and I should have been at her side at King's Landing. But we were betrayed and denied by that bitch, Cersei Lannister. My destiny was denied, my family destroyed. You and I will form an alliance that will last as long we both shall live. We will become King and Queen of Westeros."

"You will need an annulment," Quentyn said naively.

"It won't be long before I am a widow. Now, tonight, let's pretend I am your wife and you are my husband," Alana said opening his pants.

* * *

**Unknown Continent **

Arya traveled by boat down the rivers and counted the miles. As they flowed down the rivers, Arya made drawings of mountains she saw in the distant. The land was thick in forest vegetation and had a tropical climate. According to her best guess, they were slightly south of Dorne but the distance traveled would be equivalent to the direct distance between Sunspear and Winterfell. She had no idea how large the continent was from one end to another or whether it was inhabited.

Buzzing around were exotic insects carrying diseases they had no knowledge of. As they neared the end of the river, they were suddenly ambushed from both sides. Poisonous darts hit the men from the forest. The men took out crossbows but couldn't see anyone in the thick vegetation. The poison worked within seconds dropping most of the men. Arya furiously looked around but was hit with a dart to the neck as well.

Natives then came out of the forests and walked up to her boat. They were brown-skinned and wore golden jewelry in their ears and noses. Their hair was black in elaborate hairstyles. They wore minimal clothing in the intense heat. Each one of these warriors had a spear in their hands as they approached the boat. The Natives stabbed to death the survivors and looked over Arya. She was still barely alive from being poisoned. The leader of the squad looked over Arya and motioned for his men to take her.

* * *

**North of the Wall **

Jon wandered back to the Free Folk camp and met up with Tormund. "You look like you saw a ghost," Tormund remarked.

"I have to speak to the elders," Jon said coming inside the wood building.

When all of the elders assembled, Jon addressed them all. "I saw wights, thousands of them, tens of thousands of them. They're not too far from here. They're being led by a Night Queen."

The Free Folk elders scoffed at him. "I saw it with my own eyes. I heard her speak," Jon insisted.

"White Walkers don't speak," a Free Folk woman doubted.

"This one did. She told me what they want, what they have always wanted from the beginning. They can't have children of their own, so they desire human sacrifices. They're the ones that built the wall to keep us out. We broke the treaty by settling on this side of the wall," Jon told them.

"We're here because the Southerners forced us to," one elder said.

"I understand that. There's nothing I can do about that. They want us to leave and they want one hundred infants as a sacrifice," Jon told them.

The elders were in an uproar. "We're not going to give them shit," an elder said angrily. "We'll defeat them like we did before."

"It's different now. We don't have dragons, the Dothraki, or the Unsullied. We've lost so many as it is. What we fought against before was only one tribe of them. We can't win this fight," Jon said to them.

"Then we die on our feet," Tormund said.

"Is that your answer? To die? Because I will gladly give my life for all of you," Jon said to them.

The elders debated among themselves as Jon left the house. Tormund followed him out. "The woman you brought here. She's the Night Queen, isn't she?" Tormund asked.

"Aye," Jon answered.

"She could have killed you," Tormund remarked.

"I just want peace," Jon said to him with tired eyes.

"You can't buy peace with infants," Tormund told him.

"I know. I've sent a raven to King's Landing. Maybe Bran can come up with a plan," Jon said.


	6. Season 9 Episode 6

**Season 9 Episode 6**

* * *

The combined forces of House Morrigen of Crow's Nest, House Wylde of Rainhouse, and scattered leaders of Griffin's Roost that was once under the lordship of House Connington were overwhelmed and destroyed by Lord John Costayne on the battlefield. The disorganized defenders were no match against the unified forces of The Reach.

John Costayne discussed war plans with Prince Quentyn in a war-tent shortly after the battle. "With the taking of Griffin's Roost, we have split the Stormlands in two," John said pleased.

"We shall take total possession of the Sea of Dorne as was promised," Quentyn replied.

"We expect your support in the taking of Storm's End," John said suspiciously.

"And you will have it," Quentyn pledged.

"Gendry Baratheon has consolidated all of his remaining forces at Storm's End. It will take the two of us to defeat him," John said pointing to the map.

"Leave Griffin's Roost to us and take Felwood and Bronzegate to the northeast. We will attack him from two sides," Quentyn suggested.

"Our men fought and died to take this land, and you expect me to just give it up to you?" John questioned.

Alana then entered the war-tent. "Do whatever is necessary to take Storm's End," she said to them both.

"Yes, my lady," the both bowed their heads to her.

Alana smirked at Quentyn as she left the tent. "Just be there," John said frustrated with Quentyn.

* * *

**Eyrie**

Robin read over a note he had received by raven excitedly. "She has accepted. Pull back our troops back to the Vale at once," he ordered.

"My Lord, this could be a ploy to save her brother," a counselor advised him.

"I believe her," Robin said naively.

"Lady Stark must come to Vale to make it official," another counselor said.

"Of course. Send for her and prepare the wedding feast," Robin ordered.

* * *

**King's Landing**

The combined forces of House Tully and House Arrye arrived at King's Landing The walls were still heavily damaged from Daenerys Targaryen's attack. In the war-tent, Yohn pointed out the defender's weaknesses. "Their walls are breached here and here," Yohn pointed out to Edmure.

"They'll be sure to reinforce those areas," Edmure figured.

"We will overwhelm them for certain," Yohn said confidently.

"I will send an envoy to King's Landing to give King Bran a chance to surrender," Edmure said timidly.

"Agreed. There is no need for bloodshed if it can be avoided," Yohn concurred.

* * *

Inside the Red Keep, Bran addressed the small council. "There will be no surrender," he refused.

"We're surrounded on nearly all sides, our walls are breached, and we don't have nearly enough defenders," Tyrion told him.

"I know," Bran replied.

"So, how do we win?" Bronn asked him.

"Arm the civilian population. Give them hope that they will prevail," Bran ordered.

"But there is no hope," Tryion said frustrated.

"Have faith in me," Bran said to him.

* * *

Tyrion and Bronn came out to meet Edmure and Yohn outside the walls of King's Landing. "Tyrion Lannister, I've taken Casterly Rock from you and soon I will take King's Landing," Edmure said arrogantly.

"There's nothing to take. The city is devastated. You will bankrupt yourself trying to fix it," Tyrion said to him.

"I don't intend to fix it. I intend to have it rot. These people supported your house for years," Edmure said bitterly.

"They're all dead. The Mad Queen saw to that. These are innocent people that have come to the city for a better life," Tyrion said to him.

"Give up the city and there will be no need for bloodshed," Yohn said obviously.

"You elected Bran to be our new king and as soon as you went back to your lands you schemed to betray him," Tyrion accused.

"Did you honestly think the peace was going to last. Bran gives the North its independence but no one else?" Yohn scoffed.

"The North sacrificed the most against the Dead," Tyrion replied.

"And for that, we are eternally grateful. However, King Bran is no leader at all. He cannot lead men on the battlefield nor does he inspire confidence in the people," Yohn said.

"And you think you're a better man to lead the people, Lord Tully. You were captured by the Freys, surrendered Riverrun to my brother, and was imprisoned by the Freys once more. Not the sort of thing that gains the confidence of people," Tyrion mocked.

"All the great heroes like your brother are dead. I shall restore the Monarchy with my son as my heir," Edmure told Tyrion.

"I think we're done here," Bronn said pessimistically.

"So it would seem," Tyrion frowned.

* * *

**Asshai**

Daenerys approached Aegon as he prepared to leave. "I have decided to go back to Meereen. This is not the place for me."

Aegon gave her a surprised look. "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Quaith says I can have children. I have been made whole," Daenerys lied.

Aegon embraced her. "That is wonderful news."

"My dragon and everything that I am is yours. I will follow you," Daenerys said to him.

"Teach me, advise me," Aegon requested.

Daenerys nodded. "And so much more."

Drogon then landed and gave them a curious look. "Let's go home," Daenerys said to him. Drogon bowed his head as Daenerys and Aegon got on his back. Daenerys closed her eyes as she tried to get the memory of her burning King's Landing down out of her mind. She then pulled on Drogon's spiked back ordering him into the air.

The red priests looked up as Drogon took to the skies and flew westward towards Meereen.

* * *

**Unknown Continent**

A sick-looking Arya was brought before a tribal leader. He looked over the sword Needle as if he had never seen metal before. "Give that back," Arya said defiantly.

The tribal leader spoke to her in his own language. "I don't understand you," Arya said to him. The tribal leader looked over her and smiled in amusement.

The tribesman then put leaches on her body. Arya squirmed in protest but was held down. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her men were being skinned. Skulls were collected as trophies while the meat was cooked in a fire pit.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Jon came before the waiting Night Queen. "You come to me empty-handed," she noted.

"They said no," Jon told her.

"Yet, you come back to me," the Night Queen said impressed.

"You let me live to deliver terms. It was only right that I return," Jon said to her.

The Night Queen nodded. She then rode off on her horse. Tens of thousands of wights and dozens of White Walkers went past Jon on their way South. Jon stared speechless as he saw the countless wights move past him. A squad of wights circled around Jon while the rest of the army kept moving to keep Jon from warning. On a hill overseeing the army, Ghost ran off towards the Free Folk village.

* * *

**Storms End**

The Tyrell/Dornish armies approached Storm's End from two different sides by nightfall. Gendry and Davos watched as the Tyrell army fired projectiles from catapults. Fiery oil balls landed inside Storm's End creating fires everywhere. Defenders scattered from the walls to prevent from getting hit. The Dornish army rushed the castle and set up ladders. Dornish archers fired upon the defenders in continuous volleys to keep their heads down. The Dornish attackers eventually took the walls and started flooding into the castle. The gate was forced open allowing the combined Dornish/Tyrell to army flood in. The catapults stopped firing as the army rushed the castle.

"The battle is lost. You better get out of here," Davos advised Gendry.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home," Gendry refused.

"Son, you were only made a lord on the whims of the Mad Queen. Just let it go and live another day," Davos told him.

"And be a disgrace all my days?" Gendry asked him.

"It's not worth your life," Davos said to him.

"What do you think will happen to the women and children when they come in?" Gendry asked him.

"Aye," Davos nodded.

"Evacuate as many women and children onto the ships as you can. That's an order, old man," Gendry said.

As Davos took his leave, Gendry took his hammer and joined his men to block the enemy army. Swinging his hammer, Gendry charged the enemy alongside his men. The two forces crashed into each other and it quickly became a slaughter. John Costayne went after Gendry as he entered the castle. The two dueled with their respective weapons inside the castle square.

Prince Quentyn watched the battle from his horse from afar. The Dornish attackers quietly made their way out of the castle as the Tyrell forces cut down the defenders. Quentyn then signaled the catapults for another attack despite there being Tyrell forces inside the castle. The catapults fired into the castle hitting Tyrell and Baratheon forces at the same time. As John fought Gendry he was hit with a stray bomb ending him. Horrified by what was happening, Gendry was finally captured.

Quentyn motioned to end the catapult assault as the castle was taken. A struggling Gendry was beaten down and thrown into a cell. Davos took a lone ship filled with civilians away from Storms End towards King's Landing.

* * *

**North of the Wall**

Ghost rushed into the Free Folk settlement and barked unceasingly. Tormund came out to see what the commotion was about. As he looked around, he saw blue glowing eyes looking back at him in the darkness on a hill. "Fuck me," he realized.

Get up! They're here!" Tormund shouted to everyone.

The Free Folk camp quickly became awake as the Dead descended upon them. White Walkers on horseback rode into the camp and began killing everyone. The Free Folk blades and clubs shattered as they impacted the White Walker ice blades. Wights swarmed the settlement looking for anyone alive to kill.

The Night Queen watched passively as her army slaughtered the village. Tormund created a fire around a circular perimeter around the survivors. The wights kept their distance from the fire. A snowstorm then came in blasting the fire away.

"Oh, shit," Tormund realized as the Dead rushed them.

Taking a piece of dragon glass from the previous war, he jammed it into his chest. The Dead sliced him up along with the rest of the survivors. Ghost fled the scene towards the South. The Night Queen watched dire-wolf with some interest as it ran off.

The Night Queen with White Walkers guarding her on all sides approached the ruined settlement. Seeing the dead on the ground, she raised her hands. The dead then came back to life with blue eyes. Tormund came back as well but then quickly exploded from the dragon glass in his chest.

Meanwhile, Jon made his way back to the Night's Watch at the Wall. "Your dog came by and hasn't shut up since," a Crow commander said to Jon.

"They're back," Jon gasped.


	7. Season 9 Episode 7

**Season 9 Episode 7**

* * *

**Storms End**

The next morning, The Dornish and Tyrell armies gathered their dead and respectfully burned them outside the castle. Alana and The Reach lords paid their respects to John Constanye. "We shall follow you to King's Landing," a Reach lord assured her.

"Thank you for your support," Alana said appreciatively as she pretended to mourn for her husband.

Prince Quentyn walked towards Alana. "You have my sympathies, my Lady."

"We shall honor his memory by taking King's Landing...together," she said to him.

Quentyn then entered the castle. "Bring forth the prisoner," he ordered.

His soldiers came back empty-handed. Alarmed, Quentyn went into the cells and found the window bars removed. "Find him!" he shouted at his men.

A beaten Gendry ran as fast as he could away from Storms End as the Dornish/Tyrell army looked for him.

* * *

**Castle Black**

Jon was placed in front of the fire by the Crows inside their dwelling. "What did you see out there?" the Crow commander asked him.

"I saw her. I saw the Night Queen with a Dead army with her. It's larger than before," Jon said to them.

"Impossible. The Night King was destroyed," one Crow doubted.

"You calling me a liar?" Jon asked outraged.

"What do you want us to do?" the Crow commander asked.

"Light the beacon," Jon requested.

The Crow commander nodded and gestured for his men to do it. On top of the wall, a large stack of firewood was lit on fire. The large fire could be seen for miles along the wall. Other stacks of firewood along the wall were lit along the entire wall. The fires could be seen miles from the wall. The castles of the North saw the fires from the Wall and started lighting their stacks in hate until it reached all the way to Winterfell.

At Winterfell, Grand Maestro Wolkan saw the beacon from a nearby castle. Frowning, he sent a raven to the Eyrie hoping it would get there as Sansa arrived.

* * *

**Eyrie**

Sansa and Brienne made their way inside the palace of the Eyrie. "I think you're rushing this, Lady Stark," Brienne advised.

"I appreciate your advice but there is no time," Sansa replied.

She then met Robin in his dome throne room. He eagerly got off his throne and rushed her. "How was your journey, cousin?" he asked smiling.

"It was pleasant," Sansa replied politely.

"You are in the presence of Robin Arryn, Protector of the Vale and Warden of the East," a Grand Maestro introduced Robin.

"And I am Queen of the North," Sansa replied proudly.

"Of course you are," Robin said impressed with her. "When we are married, will you come to live with me?"

"I will visit you often but my home is in Winterfell where I belong," Sansa told him.

Robin nodded understanding. "Well, let's get started," Robin said excitedly.

Sansa and Brienne gave each other knowing looks as they proceeded with the ceremony.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Bran watched all of King's Landing from the top of the Red Keep tower. Tyrion made his way to the room and waited for Bran to end his meditation. Bran's eyes then went back to normal. "It would be helpful if I knew your plan, Your Grace," Tyrion said annoyed.

"Everything is as it should be," Bran replied without emotion.

"The Vale Calvary will make short work of our volunteers," Tyrion warned.

Bran said nothing to that. The gates to King's Landing then opened as panicked civilians flooded out of the city. Tyrion watched the panic with concern. Edmure and Yohn smiled as they saw the gates open. "At this rate, we could just walk in," Yohn said pleased.

"Where is your Calvary?" Edmure asked him.

"They're scouting the area," Yohn replied. "They will be here soon."

"I say we attack now while their gates are open," Edmure said aggressively.

Bran and Tyrion watched as Riverland army rushed towards King's Landing's gates. As they approached, defenders on the walls fired arrows down upon them. "It's not going to be enough," Tyrion said nervously.

As Edmure led his army towards King's Landing, the Vale Calvary arrived on the field. The Vale Calvary rode alongside the Rivverun army and then took a dramatic turn. Tyrion stared in stunned amazement as the Vale Calvary smashed into the Rivverun army. Riverrun soldiers were slashed down and crushed by the Vale Calvary. Edmure, himself, was overwhelmed as he was hit by a horse. Yohn watched in horror as his own Calvary cut down the Riverrun army and then started chasing down isolated groups of retreating men. The Vale Calvary then came upon Yohn and his staff.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yohn demanded.

"Orders from Lord Arryn. You stand accused of treason, Lord Royce," the Calvary captain told him.

"This is an outrage," Yohn said shocked.

Edmure was surrounded by Vale Calvary as a prisoner. He looked over his destroyed army dismayed. "I'll be no prisoner," Edmure declared and then slit his own throat.

"Roslin Tully shall be the regent for her infant son in Riverrun," Bran ordered.

"Of course, Your Grace," Tyrion said stupified by what had just happened.

"I leave the rest to you," Bran said to Tyrion and then went back to his meditation.

* * *

**Unknown Continent**

At night, despite being sickly, Arya managed to escape her binds. She found a decent-size rock and beat her guard to death with it. She then used the sharp edge of the rock to peel the dead guard's face off. Using the face as her own, she walked around camp with a spear in her hand. She found the chief's hut and then entered. Seeing the chief sleeping with his wives, she quickly shoved the spear through his throat and into his head. She then quickly looked for Needle. Finding the sword, she rushed out of the hut as the wives began to scream. In the confusion, she escaped the village and made her way to her ship. Several dozen warriors raced through the forest after her. As she got closer to her camp, Arya took off her mask and threw it aside.

Arriving on the beach, she found a small group sleeping on the beach. "Go!" she shouted at them.

The village warriors threw spears at them as they ran towards the boat. Arya ran in a zig-zag pattern as she avoided being hit by their spears. A few of her men were cut down by arrows. Arya and the rest of her men pushed their boat out to sea and rowed hard back to the ship.

"Captain," her second addressed as she came aboard.

Arya gave him a sickly look. "Take us back to Westeros," she ordered.

* * *

**Eyrie**

Robin smiled in his all-white uniform as he prepared to make his vows. Sansa was in an elegant black dress refusing to wear the bulky white dress she had worn during her wedding to Ramsey Bolton. The priest came forth between the two of them. The lords and ladies of the Vale were all in attendance watching them closely.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the priest said to Robin.

"Yes, I shall," Robin said nervously and placed a white cloak over Sansa in an incompetent fashion. Sansa moved her body to make sure it fit on her.

The priest then placed a white ribbon on their wrists binding them together. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

"I am hers...and she is mine, from this day until...the end of my days," Robin said awkwardly.

The lords and ladies attending clapped for them. "To the feast!" Robin declared happily.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Yohn was dragged into the Great Hall and placed before Bran as he sat in his wheelchair with Podrick and Tyrion at his side. Several members of the King's Guard were on either side of Bran. "You stand accused of treason against your king," Bran said without emotion.

"If you kill me, the Vale will be ruined. You cannot let Robin rule alone," Yohn told him.

"But he's not alone," Bran said knowingly. "As you marched towards King's Landing, Lady Stark married Lord Arrye creating an alliance between them. "She will guide him now."

"I fought to reclaim the North from the Boltons while you did nothing! I fought against the Dead while you did nothing! I have only wanted what was best for my people!" Yohn shouted at him.

"His experience in warfare could be beneficial in the future. We still have enemies to the South," Tryion advised.

"I don't need experience from anyone," Bran replied coldly. "Lord Yohn Royce, I sentence you to die."

"It is the tradition of your house that the one passing the sentence should carry it out, is it not?" Tyrion objected.

"I am no longer a Stark, but I shall indulge you," Bran allowed. He fell in his chair as his eyes went up into his head. A King's Guard then suddenly approached Yohn with his sword ready. The other King's Guards brought Yohn low. The King's Guard beheaded Yohn on the spot. Bran's eyes then returned to normal as the controlled King's Guard looked around befuddled. Tyrion gave Bran a horrified look.

"Take me to my chambers, Ser Podrick," Bran ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Podrick said instantly taking Bran away.

Tyrion felt a chill go through him, not unlike how he felt with Daenerys.

* * *

**Meereen**

Drogon landed on a hill overlooking Dragon's Bay close to Meereen. Aegon and Daenerys looked over the large Volantis fleet that was blockading the coast. "What do you recommend?" Aegon asked her.

"Just scare them," Daenerys said finally.

Aegon nodded and got on Drogon. Daenerys watched as Aegon and Drogon went towards the Volantis fleet. Drogon fired a stream of fire that destroyed a line of ships. Volantis sailors were completely caught by surprise by the powerful dragon. Drogon was pulled back by Aegon before he could destroy more ships. The stunned Volantis fleet panicked as they saw the dragon circle them.

Archers fired arrows at Drogon but lacked the range to hit him or Aegon. Drogon then went for another pass and fired a fireball from his mouth. The fireball struck a ship blasting it apart on impact. Drogon then fired more fireballs at random ships blasting them apart. The Volantis fleet retreated away from Meereen as fast as they could. Aegon restrained Drogon from any further attacks and went back to Meereen.

Daario and Torgo watched Drogon in amazement. "Our queen has returned," Torgo said pleased.

Daenerys then entered the throne room of the great pyramid. The Unsullied guards knelt before her as she entered. Torgo and Daario went out to meet her. "My queen," Torgo knelt before her.

"Rise, my friend," Daenerys said to him.

"That wasn't you out there? Then who was it?" Daario questioned.

"Aegon Targaryen, your new king," Daenerys told him.


	8. Season 9 Episode 8

**Season 9 Episode 8**

* * *

Jon rode hard into Winterfell and looked around for Sansa. "Where's Sansa?" he asked Grand Maestro Wolkan.

"She went to Eyrie to marry Robin Arryn," he replied.

Jon took a moment to absorb that and then nodded sadly. He hadn't been told and had no idea. He had never met Robin in person, but he had heard stories. "I need you to send a raven to have her come back immediately," Jon pressed him.

"She is on her way back," Wolkan assured him.

"We need to call in all our bannermen," Jon told him.

"Only the Lady of Winterfell can give that order," Wolkan protested.

"The White Walkers are back," Jon said seriously.

"Yes, right away," Wolkan said immediately.

* * *

On the road to Winterfell, Sansa and Brienne made small talk. "I can't believe what I just did," Sansa said conversationally.

"You did your duty to the North and to your brother," Brienne said to her.

"I'm just happy I don't have to deal with him until our next visit," Sansa muttered.

"Is he really that bad?" Brienne asked curiously.

"He's like a child, dim-witted and stupid," Sansa said.

"He has been sheltered from the horrors of war," Brienne agreed.

"How was...Ser Jaime?" Sansa asked delicately.

Brienne hesitated to answer not even wanting to acknowledge their night. "He was passionate, he was kind," she said vaguely.

"Robin was done so quickly," Sansa shook her head dismayed.

"If I may, there are those who marry and there are those you love. Seldom are they the same," Brienne said.

"I know," Sansa said sadly. "Did you love Ser Jaime?"

"I did, but I don't think he felt the same way. He died in the arms of Cersei. Was he trying to save her or kill her? I don't know," Brienne said honestly.

"Would it make you feel better if you believed he had gone back to kill her?" Sansa asked.

"Sometimes, I imagine he told me not to come with him because he knew he wouldn't come back from his mission to kill Cersei. I imagine he wanted me to live," Brienne said thoughtfully.

The two then saw the smoke arising from one of the nearby castles. "My Lady, look," Brienne pointed out.

"Winterfell is under attack," Sansa realized.

"We must make haste, my Lady," Brienne said to her and the two rode as quick as they could back to Winterfell.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Tyrion assembled the small Council on the war effort. "Thanks to Lady Stark, the Vale is off the table."

"You mean, we've lost the Vale to the North," Bronn pointed out.

"Better that they be lost than against us," Samwell said.

"Excellent point," Tyrion agreed.

"We still have forces from The Reach and Dorne converging on us. They've already taken Storms End. They'll be here soon," Bronn warned.

Gendry then entered the room out of breath. "Sorry I'm late," he said apologetically.

"Most understandable," Tyrion allowed.

Davos came in shortly thereafter. "I gathered as many as I could. I pity those left behind."

"The men of Dorne are quite disciplined," Tyrion said confused.

"Not so much in The Reach," Bronn said dryly.

"What's our plan?" Gendry asked.

"Our plan is that we have no plan. Our king knows all," Tyrion said as he drank down his wine cup.

"He'd better or we're fucked," Bronn said.

A messenger came in and whispered into Tyrion's ear. "The king has called us to the Great Hall."

* * *

The small Council came into the Great Hall where Bran and his King's Guard entertained the nobles of The Reach. Lady Alana was placed before Bran in chains with a gag in her mouth. "She stands accused of adultery and conspiring with Dorne to kill her husband and lord," a Reach lord said to Bran.

"How do you know she did these things?" Tyrion asked skeptically.

"Because I told them," Bran replied softly.

"We cannot use your insight as evidence in a trial," Tyrion said obviously.

"No, but there is sufficient evidence of her treason, isn't there? And what is the penalty for treason?" Bran asked.

"Death, of course, but she is the last of her house. You would orphan her small children," Tyrion objected.

"And how many orphans were made at Storms End?" Bran asked rhetorically. "I saw every death as if I were there."

Tyrion faced Bran. "If you execute her, Prince Quentyn will have no reason to stop his campaign. Show mercy, I beg you."

"Very well," Bran said as if he were testing him. "The Mad Queen before me would have burned you alive," he addressed Alana.

"Lord Bronn," Bran called over.

"Yes, Your Grace," Bronn said coming over to his chair. "I appointed you Master of Coin and Lord of The Reach even though you are ill-suited for either task. You spend freely, have no credit to your name, and have no leadership skills whatsoever. You have betrayed people that trusted you for money."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Bronn winced.

Bran turned to the Reach nobles. "I made Ser Bronn the Lord of Highgarden to see if your ambitions could be checked. To see if you would remain loyal to the king. You failed my test," he said to them.

The lords looked fearful of the King's Guard realizing they could be executed on the spot. "Lord Bronn, you do not have a house name, do you?" Bran asked.

"My father didn't feel the need to give me one," Bronn said bitterly.

"I shall give you one then. You are to marry Alana Tyrell and take her name. You shall be a father to her children and the two of you shall rule Highgarden together. You shall be faithful to her as you are to me," Bran said to him.

"Your Grace...," Bronn said dumbfounded.

"Bring her to me," Bran ordered the lords.

Alana was brought closer to Bran and the gag removed. "Do you accept my terms or do you accept death?" Bran asked her.

"I accept your terms, Your Grace," she said submissively.

Bran extended his hand out to her. She kissed his hand. "You will be my guests until I have dealt with Dorne," Bran said to the Reach nobles.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Sansa and Brienne came into Winterfell and noticed Jon arming her men. "Jon? What is this?" she asked him.

"The Dead are back. I saw them," Jon said to her.

Sansa gave him a look of disbelief. "Arya killed the Night King," Sansa reminded him.

"There's a Night Queen as well, and her army is far greater," Jon told her.

"I am the Queen of the North. I give the order to assemble our troops," Sansa said crossly.

"You weren't here," Jon stressed.

"You gave up your crown, Jon," Sansa pointed out.

"I know I did, but I just lost everyone I knew north of the wall," Jon said emotionally.

"The Unsullied have left. You can come home now," Sansa told him.

"I made an oath. I'm only here because the Dead have come back," Jon said stubbornly.

"Will it ever end?" Sansa asked.

Jon hesitated to say. "She...spoke to me. She told me that we broke the treaty they had made with Bran the Builder, our ancestor. She said that we invaded their lands north of the wall and that we haven't lived up to our part of the bargain."

"What bargain?" Sansa questioned.

"Human sacrifices, infants and children," Jon said grimly.

Sansa gave that some thought. "Well, how many does she want?"

"We're not discussing it," Jon refused.

"How many, Jon?" Sansa asked.

"One hundred, alright. Each year," Jon said visibly upset.

"Ghastly," Brienne remarked.

"I'll call upon all of our men and the Vale," Sansa pledged.

"I heard about your marriage. Congratulations," Jon said feeling hurt he had not been there.

"It was just to stop Edmure from sacking King's Landing," Sansa downplayed.

"Edmure marched against King's Landing?" Jon asked surprised.

Sansa smiled amused. "You know nothing, Jon. Let me tell you all about it," Sansa said inviting him inside.

* * *

**King's Landing**

The elite Dornish army that had been spared from all the recent wars was now at King's Landing. The small Council met to consider what could be done about it with Bran present. "Unlike before, we cannot rely on an ally to save us. The walls are still incomplete and many of our defenders have already fled," Tyrion said grimly.

"We don't have nearly enough ships to evacuate the population," Davos said.

"We won't be evacuating," Bran replied softly.

"Does His Grace have a plan for defeating twenty thousand Dornish men?" Tyrion asked skeptically.

"You are of the impression that you are the master and that I am the student. It is the other way around. Send a raven to the Dornish camp that if they return home, they may have their independent kingdom," Bran said to Tyrion.

"Your Grace, they will see your offer as a sign of weakness," Tryion advised.

"I know," Bran replied.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daenerys lay on the steps of the throne as Aegon and Daario dueled before her. Torgo was at her side with wonder. "Why do you not sit on your throne?" he asked her.

"I am no queen," Daenerys replied.

"You are the queen to the Unsullied," Torgo said to her.

"I appreciate the support, but I failed you. I burned down King's Landing, and I allowed Jon Snow to get close to me. I was so full of myself that I had no plan for if I were to die," Daenerys said to him.

"I failed you, too, my queen. I didn't kill Jon Snow or Tyrion Lannister when I could have. I just...gave up," Torgo admitted.

Daenerys gave him a sympathetic look. "You were the one that bound us together, the Unsullied, the Dothraki," Torgo said to her. "I could not keep the alliance intact. The death of Missandei broke me," Torgo said.

"The war broke us both," Daenerys said.

Aegon forced Daario back. "You've been well-trained, but you lack experience in fighting," Daario remarked.

"That I am," Aegon agreed.

Daario pushed Aegon back aggressively leaning on his experience in the fighting pits. "Do not kill my nephew," Daenerys warned Daario.

"I'll just give him a scar on his pretty face," Daario smiled as he got the better of the fight.

Aegon smirked back and then expertly sliced Daario's leg sending him to the floor. He then whirled Daario's sword out of his hand before placing it at his neck. "I yield," Daario said humbled.

Aegon withdrew. "I was trained by my guardian, Jon Connington, for many years."

"But do you have the stomach to kill a man?" Daario asked getting back up.

Aegon made no reply. "Have you killed a man before?" Daenerys asked.

"No," Aegon replied hesitantly.

"It is time," Torgo said impatiently.

The other three nodded and went down towards the entrance of the pyramid. Torgo and Daario came out first and were greeted by thousands of people from Meereen and curious foreigners from all over. The Unsullied army was stationed at the base of the pyramid preventing the crowd from getting too close. They pounded their pikes as they saw their commander. Daario gave his own awkward wave to the crowd. By this time, the people of Meereen were aware of his leadership as Daenery's regent.

Daenerys then came out in her red dress followed by Red priests and priestess. The crowd roared upon seeing her having heard the rumors of her demise at King's Landing. The crowd was then awed by Drogon flying over the city. A lone raven watched the ceremony intently. Kinvara then spotted the raven and pointed at it. The raven suddenly incinerated into nothing. Aegon then exited the pyramid and joined with Daenerys. The crowd looked upon Aegon with uncertainty never having seen him before.

Daenerys took a king's crown from the red priests and faced Aegon. "Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his name, I crown you King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, The rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, King of Dragonstone, King of Meereen, and breaker of chains," Daenerys recited in High Vaylrian.

Aegon then bowed his head to her as she crowned him. Aegon then faced the crowd and took Daenerys' hand. The Unsullied pounded their pikes to him. The crowd then cheered for their new king. Music started playing as the people began to celebrate in the streets.

Drogon then landed on the pyramid and roared enthusiastically sensing the energy of the crowd. Daenerys smiled at him. Drogon's eyes then turned white. He flapped his wings and took to the air. Daenerys gave Drogon an odd look as he flew off. Kinvara eyed the dragon realizing what was happening.

"Where is he going?" Daenerys asked panicked.

"He is being controlled," Kinvara determined.

"What can we do?" Daenerys asked fearfully.

"We can pray," Kinvara replied.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Prince Quentyn scoffed at the note had received from King Bran in his war-tent. "We have more than enough to take King's Landing," a Dornish general told him.

Quentyn looked over a map of King's Landing. "We will attack where the wall has been breached with a frontal assault. We will then make our way to the Red Keep. I do not want a bloodbath like the Mad Queen."

"They will fall easily," a general said confidently.

"Leave King Bran the Broken to me. I will make him earn the name," Quentyn smiled.

In the Red Keep tower, Bran stared off into space out the window. "They're about to attack," Tyrion said as he went to his room.

"He's not to be disturbed, even for you," Podrick told him.

"How long has been that way?" Tyrion asked.

"For most of the day, my lord," Podrick replied.

The Dornish army then charged towards King's Landing's breached wall. As they did, Drogon flew over King's Landing. The civilian inhabitants fled in terror as the dragon cast a shadow over him. Quentyn and his generals stared in horror as Drogon went right for the Dornish army.


	9. Season 9 Episode 9

**Season 9 Episode 9**

* * *

Drogon ignored the Dornish army and went straight for Prince Quentyn and his generals. "Archers!" Quentyn shouted frantically.

Dornish archers rushed to defend their prince and shot off a volley at Drogon with the majority of arrows either missing or simply deflected off his tough hide. Drogon then blasted Quentyn along with his generals. The archers ran about as they were on fire eventually falling to the ground and turning to ash.

"Aim for the rider," a Dornish officer yelled to his men.

Catapults fired wildly into the air on the off-chance they might hit the dragon. Dornish men scattered about trying to avoid the dragon fire. Drogon blasted the catapults and wall bridges in explosions of wood.

"There's no rider, Sir," a junior officer reported.

The last remaining Dornish general confirmed the truth. The dragon was fighting them strategically on his own. "Get everyone on their knees. It's our only chance," the general ordered.

The Dornish men like a wave got on their knees as Drogon circled around the army. To their surprise and relief, Drogon stopped attacking them.

* * *

**Meereen**

Kinvara, Daenerys, and the other red priests and priestess prayed in the temple to bring Drogon back to them. They were all on their knees with their eyes closed chanting to the Lord of Light.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Meanwhile, at King's Landing, Bran saw himself flying around the Dornish army and noted their submission. A flash of fire suddenly disconnected Bran from Drogon. The confused dragon looked at the Dornish army and went straight for it. Bran opened his eyes in the Red Keep and realized where he was.

Shaking his head, he went back inside Drogon to take control. Just as the dragon was about to attack, Bran pulled him away just in time. The Dornish army, still on their knees, gave the dragon fearful looks. Drogon blasted the field in front of King's Landing's breached wall with fire keeping the Dornish army from even thinking to enter.

Tyrion and Bronn looked out another window in horror at the dragon. "Make sure the scorpions are ready," Tyrion said to Bronn.

"With all the fuck they did last time," Bronn scoffed.

"Damn it, it's our only chance," Tyrion told him.

The Dornish army went into full retreat away from King's Landing. Another flash of fire broke Bran's concentration from Drogon. The dragon went after the retreating Dornish blasting away entire battalions with each burst. In the open field, there was no escape for them as Drogon continued to fire down upon them. At King's Landing, defenders readied and loaded the scorpions should Drogon come back against them.

Bran retook control of Drogon and then flew him back over the Narrow Sea. As soon as he was gone, he released his control over him.

"Ser Podrick," Bran called for as he awoke.

"Yes, Your Grace," Podrick said coming to his side.

"Assemble the small Council. It would appear I may need them after all," he said.

"Yes, Your Grace," Podrick said leaving him to ponder.

* * *

**Winterfell **

Men from all over the North gathered at Winterfell. Jon and Sansa looked over the relatively small force. "We need more men than this," Jon stressed.

"So many were lost in the last war against the Dead and at King's Landing," Sansa said.

Jon scowled at her not liking the fact she was putting blame on him for those lost at King's Landing. "All I have ever done is for the North," he told her.

"I know that, Jon. You could have married the Mad Quen and ruled Westeros but you didn't. You could have taken the Iron Throne for yourself but you didn't. You're a good man, Jon," Sansa complimented.

"Or just a fool," Jon considered.

Sansa turned to Grand Maestro Wolkan. "I want all children evacuated from Winterfell," she ordered.

"And the women?" Wolkan asked.

"They will stay. We will need every man and woman to fight for the North's survival," Sansa ordered.

"Not in the crypt this time?" Jon asked.

"No," Sansa shook her head and the two chuckled at the memory.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Bran addressed his small Council with Podrick rolling him into the room. "Lord Tyrell shall be Master of War, a position he is much better suited for," Bran ordered.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Bronn said appreciatively.

"Gendry Baratheon shall be head of the King' Guard with Lady Brienne still in the North," Bran ordered.

"This is a great honor," Gendry said.

"It really isn't," Bronn smirked at him.

"We have lost the Vale and their Calvary forces to the North through the union of Lord Arryn and Lady Stark. The Lannister forces in Casterly Rock are severely depleted from defending King's landing against Daenerys. The Riverrun army is now gone as well as the Stormlands. The Dornish army is retreating back to Sunspear where they will appoint a new lord. Only the forces of The Reach are available to us," Bran summarized.

"What do we need an army for now?" Tyrion asked confused.

"The Dead are marching towards the Wall," Bran replied.

The small Council was dead silent. "Are you serious?" Samwell asked incredulously.

"The Night Queen has finally revealed herself. Long ago, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had an affair with the Night Queen and for thirteen years they ruled Castle Black along with the Night's Watch. But the King of the Free Folk, Joramun and my ancient ancestor Brandon the Breaker allied against them and defeated them. She has now returned with tens of thousands of wights," Bran revealed.

"There's still dragon glass at Winterfell and much more of it at Dragonstone," Samwell pointed out.

"That's not the problem. We don't have enough men. The only reason we won last time is because Arya Stark was able to destroy the Night King. I doubt the Night Queen will be so easily defeated," Tyrion said.

"But if we kill the bitch, her army will be destroyed?" Bronn asked.

"It's possible," Bran allowed.

"You were able to control Drogon. Can you do it again?" Tyrion asked Bran.

"What the fuck happened out there?" Bronn asked Bran.

"My control over Drogon was not complete," Bran said without emotion.

"No shit. That dragon nearly destroyed the entire Dornish army and King's Landing with it," Bronn said spooked.

"The red priests are able to interfere with my powers. I will train to ensure that does not happen again," Bran replied.

"Why would the Lord of Light want to stop you?" Gendry asked confused.

"Assuming it is the Lord of Light that gives them their power. With their faith, there is a god of light and a god of darkness," Bran replied.

"So, without Drogon what can we do?" Samwell asked.

"I have taken out a loan with the Iron Bank to purchase slaves from Volantis. Once they have served their purpose, they will be freed," Bran revealed.

"Another loan?" Tyrion questioned.

"They forgave our other debts," Bran said giving nothing away.

"When will they arrive?" Tyrion asked.

"They will be leaving Volantis soon," Bran replied.

* * *

**Meereen**

Aegon took his place on the throne in the great pyramid of Meereen. Inside the throne room were Daenerys, Daario, Torgo, and Kinvara. "The one that took your dragon was the Three-Eyed-Raven, a man that can see in all places wherever he chooses without needing to be there. He can also control animals and the weak-minded but even those he cannot control, he can influence," Kinvara said.

"You can stop this Three-Eyed-Raven?" Daario asked concerned.

"He is not all-powerful. We were able to break his control over Drogon but only together," Kinvara replied.

"So, he could control Drogon and burn Meereen to the ground," Daario suggested.

"He could," Kinvara agreed.

"We must chain him up. I'm sorry," Daario said to Daenerys.

"Who is this Three-Eyed-Raven?" Aegon asked. "What is his name?"

"I do not know," Kinvara admitted.

"Bran Stark," Daenerys recalled.

"The King of Westeros," Kinvara identified

"Would this Bran Stark be capable of burning down an entire city? Is it in his character?" Aegon asked.

Kinvara shook her head. She didn't know. Daenerys felt sick to her stomach and left the throne room. Daario went after her as she left.

* * *

Daario followed Daenerys to where she would have small Council meetings. The room felt empty with Barristan, Jorah, and Missandei gone. Daenerys sat down at the table and stared off into space. Daario took out a wine bottle and poured them both a glass. "Want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"What is there to talk about?" Daenerys asked not touching the wine.

"In the heat of the moment, instinct kicks in. I've been in plenty of fights where I no longer felt like I was in control of myself," Daario said.

"I heard the bells, I saw them lay down their swords, and I burned them anyway. I didn't stop with the soldiers. I slaughtered men, women, and children. I destroyed every single city block until it was all ash," Daenerys told him.

Daario simply stared at her and finished his glass. "It all felt like a dream. I felt the thrill of killing them, and I didn't want to stop. The only thing that stopped me was that there was nothing left to burn," Daenerys recalled.

"You saved all of Westeros by defeating the Night King. They would all be dead if not for you," Daario reminded her.

"I can never be trusted again. I know that now," Daenerys told him.

"Have a drink with me," Daario insisted.

"I can't," Daenerys said vaguely.

"Why not? You love wine," Daario said urging her.

"Daario...I'm pregnant," she revealed.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Bran went into a dream-like state as he recalled the memory of when Daenerys burned down King's Landing. His body had been in Winterfell, but his mind was with Daenerys as she attacked King's Landing with fury destroying Cersei's fleet, wall, and scorpion fortifications. Even still, Bran's mind turned elsewhere to a pale woman with black hair and blue eyes inside the city.

Daenery's landed Drogon on a building overlooking the Lannister army. She heard the bells and at the moment Daenerys felt an emotional high as she had finally won what she had always wanted. The Night Queen stared at Daenerys and Drogon and then saw all the dead bodies in the streets killed by the Unsullied, Dothraki, and Northerners. She gave Jon Snow a curious look.

Daenerys lifted off and directed Drogon towards the Red Keep to finish Cersei for good. The Night Queen eyed Daenerys as she flew off. She then raised her hands as she summoned all the dead under the ground and on the battlefield. Bran quickly entered Daenerys mind.

"Burn them all," he whispered to her.

Daenerys turned away from the Red Keep and headed towards the Night Queen. With her dragon, she fired on the civilian population. The street around the Night Queen was completely destroyed with buildings shattering and people incinerated in the intense heat. The Night Queen emerged from the flames unaffected. Drogon blasted away the buildings and people all around her even destroying the dead bodies underneath the ground. The Night Queen glared as Daenerys systematically burned down every single city-block preventing her from being able to capitalize on the Dead. Once the city was completely burned down and everyone dead, the Night Queen simply walked away from the city.

Bran then shifted to the present and went to see the progress of slaves being loaded onto ships at Volantis. He soon realized something was wrong as the entire Volantis fleet had been burned down in their harbors with the slaves grounded on the shore. Bran returned his mind to the Red Keep. With a heavy sigh, he sunk in his chair.

* * *

**Winterfell **

At Winterfell, Jon and Sansa assembled the Northern army that had survived the Dead. Vale Calvary also arrived albeit also diminished from the battle at King's Landing. To Sansa's surprise, Robin was there on horseback with his men. Still, their numbers were dwarfed by the Dead. As Sansa reflected on what she had done, she shed a tear.

Meanwhile, the Night Queen and her wights approached the Last Hearth. The town was largely abandoned except for a few Northern guards. Inside the castle were the evacuated children. Instead of sending them south out of harm's way, Sansa had ordered them up north directly into the path of the Night Queen.


	10. Season 9 Episode 10: Finale

**Season 9 Episode 10**

* * *

Daenerys rode Drogon's back to Meereen after her assault on Volantis that destroyed their fleet. While crossing the Summer Sea, Daenerys curiously sent Drogon towards the Valyrion Penisula. Drogon's eyes suddenly went white and the dragon immediately went straight for the water.

"Drogon, stop!" Daenerys shouted at him as he went straight down. Daenerys cried out as she held onto Drogon trying to get him to snap out of it.

Drogon then slammed into the water taking Daenerys with him.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Bran awoke and looked over a map of the entire globe with all of its continents. It showed Westeros in the extreme northwest side, a triangular shaped continent in the southwest below the equator where Arya had gone, three large continent islands directly to the south of Westeros below the equator, the massive continent of Sothoryos having a triangular shape that slanted south and to the east, Essos twice as large as was known by even the Grand Maestros, and another massive continent similar in size to the whole of Essos to the extreme southeast of that.

On the large map were the positions of armies and ships with models. Bran looked over Arya's ship model knowing its current position as it moved towards Oldtown. He removed his pieces from Volantis as if they were out of play. He then positioned the dragon's piece closer to to the Valyrian Penisula and nonchalantly tipped it over.

Focusing on the North, he looked over a piece that was equivalent to a battalion or one thousand men. There were a few of them at Winterfell. At the Wall, Bran had nearly one hundred of these pieces to represent the Dead. Bran contemplated the desperate situation without fear or anxiety.

Bran then placed a cloud piece resembling a hurricane on the map along the coast of Casterly Rock. He calmly wrote a letter and then rang a bell. "Yes, Your Grace," Podrick asked as he came in.

"Send this to Pyke," he said to him.

"Of course, Your Grace," he said taking the note.

* * *

**Winterfell **

Despite the new spring, it began to snow once more in Winterfell signaling the approach of the Night Queen. The Northman were outnumbered by at least twenty-to-one. Sansa had a haunted look on her face as she kept a terrible secret. The skies then cleared up and it stopped snowing.

"What does this mean?" Brienne wondered.

Sansa stared at her with blood-shot eyes and began to cry.

Jon took a number of Crows to the Last Hearth on a scouting mission. From a hill, Jon spotted the Dead army stopped at the castle. The White Walkers opened the castle's hall and found the children and infants bundled up. Their Northern guards had already fled. The Night Queen then entered the hall and looked over the scared lot.

"Do not fret," she smiled at them. "Soon, the pain will be over. Soon, the cold will be over."

She went over to a crying infant and held the infant in her arms. As she placed her finger near the infant's eyes, they then became an icy blue. Satisfied with the sacrifice, the Night Queen exited the hall having killed the entire lot of them. She gave her White Walkers an unspoken look and got back on her horse. Her wights walked into the hall and brought out the infants in their arms while the children that could walk did so. Jon watched the scene with confusion and then noticed the Northern guards fleeing on horseback.

"Take them in for questioning," Jon ordered his men. Immediately, they rode off to intercept the fleeing guards.

The Night Queen stared at Jon for a moment but then turned back north towards the Wall taking her army with her.

The Crows went after the Northern guards gaining on them quickly. Several of them slit their throats rather than be captured. One of them fell off his horse and was captured. He was apprehended before he could kill himself. Jon Snow rode over to the rally point where the prisoner was being held.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Jon asked angrily.

"I was only following orders," he said fearfully.

"Those were children, babes!" Jon shouted at him.

"She said it was the only way," the guard said cowering.

"Who said?" Jon asked him.

"Queen Stark," he replied.

Jon stared at the man in horror and disbelief. "You know the penalty for lying about your queen is death," Jon warned her.

"I swear by the Old and New gods it is true," the guard said to him. "She brought all the children here as a sacrifice to the Night Queen."

Jon didn't want to believe it. He took out his sword and beheaded the guard. "We ride to Winterfell," he ordered.

* * *

**Pyke**

Yara Greyjoy was given a note as she inspected her armada. She was particularly displeased by the poor performance of her allies against King Bran. "He wants to meet us at Casterly Rock to end our rebellion" she smirked.

"An opportunity to destroy him along with that wretched city," a captain told her.

"We sail today," Yara agreed.

In her harbors were several dozen ships with eager sailors.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Tyrion went up to Bran's room where he was staring out the window. Tyrion looked at his map curiously but then turned to Bran. "You intend to meet with Yara Greyjoy at Casterly Rock?" he questioned.

"Ser Podrick let you see my note," Bran sensed.

"As your Hand, I should be there. I know Casterly Rock and its defenses. I grew up there. I should be part of the negotiations," Tyrion said to him.

"There will be no negotiations," Bran replied coldly.

"I don't understand," Tyrion said confused.

"You will," Bran replied.

* * *

**Meereen**

Daario met with Aegon over Daenery's disappearance. "She should be back by now," Daario said concerned.

"She said she would stop this. She lied to me," Aegon said upset.

"She burned down the Volantis fleet. She stopped an invasion," Daario told him.

"So, she told you," Aegon accused.

"Yes, she told me to remain silent," Daario admitted.

"She made me King of Meereen. The Unsullied are only a fraction of what they once were, and we have lost the Dothraki. The dragon is to be used only for defense," Aegon said.

"I understand your point," Daario allowed. "But when Daenerys has her mind set on something, she can't be stopped," Daario told him.

"You enable her. It is time someone brought her back to the ground," Aegon said angrily.

"Careful, my friend. She watched as her brother was killed by the Dothraki. She has executed those she once considered friends," Daario warned.

"Ride out towards Volantis. I want her found," Aegon ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Daario sighed and immediately left.

* * *

**Casterly Rock**

The Iron Island fleet found itself in a powerful storm on its way to Casterly Rock. Yara barked out orders as she worked with the men on the deck of her ship. Other ships were struggling to cast the water out. The fleet was moving blindly due to the intense rain. Suddenly, the sky became calm and the sea settled down. Yara was completely drenched but found some comfort that the storm had passed.

"Just because the sun has come out doesn't mean you can stop working. Get all that water out of my ship," Yara shouted at her sailors.

Yara then looked up and thought she saw a castle in the sky. She stared at the castle horrified realizing it signified the castle of the Storm-god, their mortal enemy. The calm soon ended as hurricane winds again hit the fleet. This time, the Storm-god had no mercy as the Iron fleet crashed into the rocks of Casterly Rock wrecking the entire fleet. Yara's own ship hit a rock formation cracking it in two. Yara fell into the waves never to come back up.

At King's Landing, Bran tipped over the Iron fleet piece.

* * *

**Winterfell **

Jon rode into Winterfell with his crows. "Where is Sansa?" he demanded of Grand Maestro Wolkan.

"In the great hall," he replied.

Jon tore into the Great Hall and found Sansa with Brienne. She was busy writing letters of condolences to the families of the children she had sacrificed without implicating herself in it. "Did you give the order! Did you sacrifice those children?" Jon demanded of her.

"Watch your tongue, Sir," Brienne rebuked.

Jon ignored Brienne as he approached Sansa sitting at the grand table. "You killed my men. You had no right to do that," Sansa said annoyed.

"Did you give the order?" Jon asked again.

"How dare you accuse your queen of infanticide," Brienne said to him.

"It's alright. Leave me be with my brother," Sansa requested.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Brienne said leaving the room while giving Jon a dirty look.

"Did you do it?" Jon asked once more.

"I did," Sansa admitted.

"Why?" Jon asked angrily.

"To save the North. We would have been slaughtered," Sansa argued.

"Better to die with honor than resort to that," Jon said to her.

"I don't have the luxury of honor. This is why you could never be king, Jon. You're a great warrior, but you can't make the necessary sacrifices," Sansa said to him.

"You sound just like the Mad Queen," Jon said to her.

"If you had heeded my warnings about her, a half-million people wouldn't be dead!" Sansa shot back at him. "What are you going to do about it, Jon? More speeches? You going to kill me like the Mad Queen?"

Jon had no answer to that not expecting this response. "If you're not going to kill me...get the fuck out," Sansa ordered.

Jon turned away and walked out of the hall in a huff. Ghost met up with Jon as he got on his horse. "Your orders?" the Crows asked him.

"We hunt down the Night Queen, and we kill her," he said to them.

* * *

**Oldtown Harbor**

Arya's ship sailed erratically towards the harbor. Arya was below deck severely ill with sores all over her body. Half her crew had died of disease while the other half were sickly. As her ship approached Oldtown Harbor, they were met with a blockade from the Reach. A few dozen warships were spread out to make sure her ship didn't come in. Upon her ship being spotted with the Stark sigil on the sail, the Reach ships moved on them.

Arya was too sick and ignorant as to why the Reach fleet would be trying to kill her. She just knew she needed to get her crew to land and find doctors. She kept going until the Reach ship fired warning shots at her. Fiery projectiles landed in the water near her ship. Realizing something was wrong, she steered her ship towards Arbor island. Arya's sailing ship was faster than the Reach's heavy warships. It looked as though she was about to make it to Arbor when the Arbor fleet cut her off as if expecting her arrival.

"Get everyone in the boats," Arya ordered her men.

The Reach fleet from Arbor fired on Arya's ship punching holes into the hull and lighting the ship on fire. Arya's sickly crew struggled to get the boats in the water and row to shore. Arya steered her ship away from the boats to give the Reach multiple targets to fire on.

As the two fleets converged on Arya, a raven perched on Arya's ship's lookout. Arya felt a certain dread as the raven then took off. Fiery projectiles ht her ship from all sides blasting it to pieces and throwing Arya into the water. The boats made their way to shore only to find themselves hit with arrows from a company of archers. Those that were able to get out of the boats were cut down by a second volley of arrows.

At King's Landing, Bran awoke as his body shuddered as if he were having a seizure. After a brief moment of shaking, he regained his focus and removed Arya's ship from his map. He then sank back in his chair as he reached out to Aegon in Meereen.

* * *

**Meereen**

As Aegon slept, Bran entered his mind. Aegon and Bran watched his birth as outside observers. Elia Martel screamed in pain and was bleeding profusely. "It's a boy," a nurse presented Aegon to his father, Rhaegar.

"One more," Rhaegar replied coldly.

The scene shifted to chaos in King's Landing as Tywin Lannister marched his army to the Red Keep to sack King Aerys II. Varys quickly realized what was afoot as his "little birds" told him Tywin's intentions. He made his way to Elia Martell's royal bedchamber.

"Varys?" she wondered.

"You must leave," he warned her.

"To where?" she asked.

"To Dorne. I have a ship ready for you, but we must make haste," Varys said to her.

"No, I cannot leave the Red Keep," Elia refused.

"Tywin is on his way here. He will take the Red Keep," Varys told her.

"I don't believe it. He's been loyal to the king all these years," Elia doubted.

"Nothing is as it seems," Varys pressed.

"If I leave, the king will kill us. I can't," she declined.

"I understand," Varys said sadly. As they were talking one of Varys' little birds took the infant Aegon out of his room and replaced him with another infant. He gave the small girl, Rhaenys, a sympathetic look and then left.

Bran and Aegon then shifted to The Mountain barging into the royal chamber moments later where he immediately went to the infant boy Varys had replaced. He took the infant boy by the leg and slammed his head against the wall crushing it. The Mountain then went for Elia Martel. With Rhaenys under the bed, The Mountain brutally raped Elia and then proceeded to crush her skull with his fingers.

Rhaenys couldn't help but cry out. The Mountain shoved the bed aside uncovering Rhaenys and took hold of her. The girl screamed as The Mountain tore her apart and tossed the remains onto Elia's dead body. Meanwhile, Varys quietly took Aegon out of the Red Keep and met with his old friend and colleague, Illyrio Mopatis, at the docks.

"You sure it's him?" Illyrio questioned.

"Just look at his hair," Varys said obviously.

Illyrio looked at Aegon's white hair and green eyes. "When the time is right."

Varys nodded and made his way away from the dock to avoid being seen.

Bran and Aegon then revisited Varys' last moments on Dragonstone as he was surrounded by Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion, and Torgo. "Lord Varys, I, Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of my name, breaker of chains, and Mother of Dragons sentences you to die," Daenerys had said.

Drogon then emerged from the darkness snarling at Varys. "Dracarys," Daenerys said softly. Drogon then blasted Varys with dragon fire consuming him quickly. Varys didn't scream or cry out as he died. Aegon watched the man that had saved him, supported him, and mentored him turn to ash with Daenerys looking on.

Aegon then awoke in a cold sweat panting heavily from what he had witnessed. It had seemed so real to him as if he had witnessed all of these events himself. He got out of bed and looked out the window and reflected what he had dreamed.

* * *

**Valyrian Penisula**

The next morning, Daenerys awoke on a beach. Looking around, she saw Drogon sprawled out on the beach. Around her was a deep forest with a foggy mist in the distance. Daenerys went over to Drogon thinking he was sleeping. "Drogon! Take me home," she ordered him.

Drogon didn't awake to her voice. Daenerys looked over Drogon and noticed he was not breathing. "Wake up! Drogon!" she shrieked at him and tried to push him to wake him. Drogon didn't stir. He was gone.

Daenerys hugged Drogon's head and sobbed over him, the last of her children were gone. Daenerys pulled on her hair as she realized it was partially her fault. She had gone out to destroy the Volantis fleet on her own and now Drogon was dead. A tearful Daenerys walked across the sands of Valyria and made her way inside the interior feeling empty and willing to die. As she did, she noticed a number of hot springs indicating the area was still volcanically active. Moving farther still, she climbed a hill and saw Valyrian ruins all around her. She then noticed a dozen dragons of various sizes and colors flying around.

Daenerys stared in wonder as the dragons circled around her. Despite her sadness over Drogon's death, she could help but smile and wipe away her tears. She had found her ancient homeland. House Targaryen had returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm open to writing Season 10, but I would appreciate any ideas in the reviews. As some may have noticed in the reviews, I have made quite a few revisions as I received feedback. I'm also open to increasing the lengths of individual chapters with subplot stories of characters that some of you may have felt needed more time while still keeping the overall plot. My intent, in the beginning, was to show what really would happen shortly after Bran's election in which many fans figured he would immediately be toppled by traditional GOT squabbling. However, I then wanted to show the difficulty of fighting an all knowledgable god-character that is Bran. I revised Daenerys story of wanting to burn down the world and replaced it with the Night Queen. I then made Daenerys a repentant depressed character that I believed was more true to her character while giving her a degree of excusability by having Bran influence her during the Battle of King's Landing. I also completely understand if some of you consider what Sansa to have done to be "character assassination" but in light of available options, I wanted to highlight the value differences between her and Jon.

Feel free to give me new character types and plot, so I can rudely kill them off. The world map of Westeros already known to Bran is based off 33k7's GOT map which is quite awesome. The continent Arya finds is the one farthest west. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and followers.


	11. Season 10 Episode 1

**Season 10 Episode 1**

* * *

Arya Stark washed up on the shore of Arbor Island. Her ship had been destroyed and all her crew killed. Sores were all over her body and yet she persisted. Casting sand out of her mouth, Arya got back to her feet. As she made her way to the port city. A number of soldiers patrolled the coast looking for any survivors. Two of them happened to spot Arya limping her way towards them.

"Stop!" they ordered her.

Arya gave them a tired look. "She's one of them. She has the plague," one of them said alarmed. They took out their swords but kept their distance.

"Let me pass," Arya said to them.

"You're staying right there, girl," the other said to her.

Arya let blades descend from her sleeves and threw them at the men slicing into their throats. The men gagged on their own blood and fell before her. Arya quickly robbed them and touched her face as she changed it to a healthy young woman. Now masked, she continued onward to the port.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Tyrion rushed into Bran's chambers. "I do not know what has come over him, my lord," Podrick said alarmed.

Bran was shaking violently and struggling in his chair. "No!" he shouted continuously.

"The king is very ill. Bring Samwell Tarley here immediately," Tyrion ordered Podrick.

Tyrion watched over Bran as he swung his head in all directions. "You killed her!" Bran shouted.

"Who killed her?" Tyrion asked him.

"Bloodraven," Bran spat.

"Who did he kill?" Tyrion asked cautiously.

"Arya!" Bran shouted.

Tyrion's eyes fell upon hearing her name. "But I thought she went sailing west."

"She's here," Bran hissed.

Samwell Tarley entered the room and gave Bran a wide-eyed look. "Can you help him?" Tyrion asked concerned.

"He appears to be reverting back to his former self. There's nothing in the library on the Three-Eyed-Raven," Samwell said disturbed by Bran's appearance.

"All is lost if you can't treat him," Tyrion told him.

"Right," Samwell gulped.

"She's alive, you fool," Bran said angrily to himself.

Bran then calmed down and took on his normal appearance. Bran looked at Tyrion, Samwell, and Podrick's concerned faces. "Are you alright, Your Grace?" Samwell asked.

"I'm fine," Bran said without emotion. "The Arbor is lost. No one can leave the island," he ordered.

"Are you still Bran Stark?" Tyrion asked.

"No more questions," Bran dismissed them.

* * *

**Volantis**

Daario made his way around the city asking people if they had seen where the dragon had gone. Some fisherman gave him an eastward heading. Finally, he came across a fisherman with additional information. "I saw the dragon and his rider. They descended into the sea and never came back up," the fisherman told Daario.

"Where?" Daario questioned.

"Near Valyria," the fisherman told him.

"Thank you," Daario said appreciatively giving him a coin.

Daario then purchased a sailboat and made his way towards Valyria.

* * *

**Valyrian Penisula **

Daenerys wandered around the wilderness of Valyria seeing the old ruins, poisonous lakes, and occasional dragon fly over her. She felt like she was dreaming. She took from the fruit from the trees not wanting to partake the water from the steamy lakes. Venturing around a lake, she saw a dragon come close to drink. Tentacles suddenly wrapped around the dragon's neck and body and quickly dragged the dragon into the lake. A giant sea monster then ripped the dragon apart with its massive jaws.

Daenerys backed away from the lake realizing the situation she was in. She then encountered a male lion. He roared at her and then Daenerys realized his back legs resembled that of a goat and had a hissing snake for a tail. As the lion came closer to her, the snake snapped at her. Daenerys quickly ran as fast as she could from the pursuing Chimera. Battling through the thick vegetation, Daenerys came to an open field. The Chimera raced after her and was almost on her when he suddenly stopped.

Daenerys eyed the Chimera feeling victorious thinking there was something about her that had kept the Chimera back. She then heard the roar of a dragon. Daenerys turned to see a black colored dragon extended its wingspan to 100 meters and with a head the size of a house. The dragon growled at Daenerys and blasted her with fire. The fire went around her igniting the entire field. The fire whirled around Daenerys not harming her.

The dragon sniffed Daenerys as the fire calmed down. Her dress had been burned away making her feel particularly vulnerable to the elements. "I am Daenerys of House Targaryen," she said to him.

The massive dragon merely snorted at her. Daenerys extended her hand out to his snout and touched him. The dragon allowed her to touch him eyeing her with interest. "I shall name you Joran," Daenerys said to him.

* * *

**Meereen**

Aegon was on his throne as Yi Ti ambassadors came before him wearing oriental clothes and short hairstyles. A learned man, Aegon spoke in fluent Yi Ti with Torgo standing by his side. Servants arrived with a cage containing a baby dragon. The dragon screeched, vainly flapped its wings, and held onto the bars of the cage wanting to escape. The Yi Ti ambassador gave the dragon a look of disbelief and peered closer.

"Careful, ambassador," Aegon warned as the dragon breathed fire in the direction of the ambassador.

"Impressive specimen but what use is it to us at this size?" the Yi Ti ambassador asked Aegon.

"He will grow to impressive size in a few years," Aegon promised him. "One dragon was able to destroy King's Landing."

The Yi Ti ambassador smiled at the thought of it. "In return, we offer what you have requested." A chest was opened revealing a musket rifle.

Aegon stepped away from his throne and looked over the musket. "It has a much farther range than a bow at one thousand meters and deadly at five hundred meters. It has greater penetrating power than a bow. Your enemies' armor will not be able to stop it. Furthermore, any slave can be effective with it without needing years of training or physical ability," the Yi Ti ambassador said.

"Let's put it to the test," Aegon said holding the musket.

A prisoner was dragged into the throne room wearing Unsullied armor by two Unsullied guards. "You have been tried and convicted of murder. I now sentence you to die," Aegon said of the prisoner.

Aegon aimed the musket firing into the prisoner's chest. The musket ball went through the armor easily blasting through the prisoner's chest and into the wall behind him. The prisoner then fell dead. "You have most excellent aim, my lord," the Yi Ti ambassador complimented.

"I want fifty thousand muskets and five thousand cannons," Aegon demanded.

"You shall have them if you're willing to sign a peace treaty between our two great nations," the Yi Ti ambassador said handing over a scroll.

Aegon was handed a quill by a servant and then signed the document. Aegon then turned to Torgo. "Unload the ships and begin training the army," he ordered.

"What army?" Torgo asked reminding him that the Unsullied had been diminished.

"Every man in the three cities is now a soldier," Aegon told him.

In the Meereen harbor, dozens of Yi Ti ships were docked all stocked with muskets, cannons, ammunition, and gun powder.

* * *

**Arbor Island **

Arya went through the Arbor City port looking for a doctor. She finally found one and removed her mask shocking the local doctor. He went to run out the door when Arya stopped him with Needle to his throat. "Heal me...please," Arya told him.

The doctor nodded and then started putting healing ointment on her sores. "I have never seen anything like this," the doctor admitted.

"No one has," Arya agreed.

Meanwhile, the island was under blockade preventing any ships from leaving the island. An unfortunate few Arya had come into contact with had already been infected. The plague had begun.

* * *

**King's Landing **

Tyrion met with Tycho Nestoris of the Iron Bank in place of Bran. "I've never got the chance to offer you condolences for your sister and brother," Tycho said with false sincerity. "Even though they ended up being a poor investment, they were always hospitable."

Tyrion let the remark slide and poured him a glass of wine. "No wine," Tycho refused.

Tyrion awkwardly drank both glasses down. "Yes, well, we hope we have proven to be good investment partner for the Iron Bank."

"And you have. King Bran has multiplied our profits with his vast wealth of knowledge. We have never had a better year," Tycho said pleased. "Still, I am confused as to why I am speaking to you rather than the king."

"The king is tired is all," Tyrion replied.

"Aren't we all?" Tycho smiled. "So long as King Bran provides us the information we want, the gold shall continue. Should the information stop, the gold will also stop."

* * *

**Winterfell **

A hooded figure entered Winterfell late at night without anyone knowing on horseback. He then went to an upstairs tower and knocked three times. Sansa opened the door and quickly let him in. The room was warm with the fireplace roaring. Sansa was in a simple white dress while her visitor was covered in a fur coat. Sansa took off the rider's hood revealing Gendry Baratheon.

"How was your ride?" Sansa asked.

"Killed a few raiders along the way," he smiled.

"I'm sorry this has to be so secretive," Sansa apologized.

"I don't mind," he said kissing her passionately. "What if Robin finds out?"

"Fuck him," Sansa said dismissively. "If I get pregnant, I can make him think it's his."

"He would be a bastard if anyone found out," Gendry said concerned.

"My brother is the king. He can legitimize him. Now, come to bed," Sansa ordered taking her dress off.

Gendry quickly shed his cold-weather clothes and got into bed with her under the warm fur blankets.

* * *

**North of the Wall **

Jon Snow and his band made their way through the North without resistance and then came across a large ice castle larger than the Red Keep with thick tall walls around it. Outside the castle were formations numbering hundreds of thousands of wight troops standing at attention motionless. Each battalion of weights was a White Walker on horseback staring ahead. Intermixed within the large army were Undead giants, polar bears, tigers, wolves, and mammoth elephants. There were also constructed towers and catapults for siege operations. At the highest room of the castle was the Night Queen staring ahead as if waiting for someone to arrive.

"We kill the Night Queen, it will kill them all," Jon said to his group.

"How the fuck are we going to get to her?" a Crow asked him looking over the vast force.

The Undead army then started moving South all at once leaving the castle undefended. Jon and his men watched in fascination as the army went passed them as they took cover behind a rock formation. "This is our chance," Jon said to his men with the gate still open.

The group made their way to the castle walls entering through the gates without opposition. They then entered the castle and encountered weight guards. Jon and his men tore the weights apart with their swords as they made their way to the highest floor. As they did, weights swarmed the base of the castle and chased after them. Jon's men fell one-by-one as they became overwhelmed by the wights. Jon barged into the Night Queen's room with Valyrian sword ready.

She ignored his intrusion as two dire-wolve wights immediately attacked Jon. After a fierce fight, the bloodied Jon sliced the two wolves to pieces and then made his way to the Night Queen. She turned to see him with icy blue eyes. "I thought we had an understanding," she said to him.

"Killing children and babes?" Jon asked outraged.

"The essence of who they are is now within me," the Night Queen said to him.

"Bullshit," Jon said and attacked her.

She blocked him with her own sword. "I saved them. Their bodies shall be preserved until the time of resurrection," she said to him.

"Ressurection?" Jon wondered keeping his sword on her.

"There is so much you don't know, Jon Snow," she smiled. "At the end of time, the wights shall receive their souls and become healed. They shall be alive again and this time for all eternity."

Jon hesitated, wanting to know more. "And what of those that are have turned to dust?"

"There is no resurrection for those who were burned to ashes or turned to dust in the ground. Only I can provide true salvation. All it takes is to die at my hand, become my instrument, and you will have eternal life at the end," she said. "Those that become wights do not suffer, do not feel pain and do not feel want. They are the fortunate ones as their bodies will never decay over the thousands of years."

"I wouldn't call being your slave fortunate," Jon objected swinging his sword at her.

The Night Queen easily blocked his strikes and then Jon's feet froze to the floor preventing him from moving. "The Lord of Light preserves the soul while I preserve the body. Together, we shall create a paradise with the worthy."

Jon ignored her as he struggled to free his boots from the ice. The Night Queen picked up an infant with icy blue eyes. "At the end of time, I will be the mother to all," she said holding the infant affectionately.

"You're lying. It's the same bullshit I have heard from priests and priestesses. There is only this one life and you've stolen it from them," Jon accused her.

"I will show you the truth, Jon. In time, you will understand my purpose," the Night Queen said to him and then whirled the sword out of his hand. Jon then took his Valyrian dagger and sliced into the Night Queen's gut. Jon expected her to shatter on impact but nothing happened.

The Night Queen gave him an amused look and then took the dagger out of her gut and placed her hand on the blade showing him how it had no effect on her. "Your comrades now have salvation. They will escort you to your room."

Jon's dead Crows entered the room and dragged Jon away from the room.

* * *

**Valyrian Peninsula**

Daenerys took shelter inside an active volcano from the wild animals and then felt called to go deeper into the mountain. She then came across a lava pool. She stared at the spitting lava mystified. She had never seen lava before. The extreme heat didn't burn her skin. The lava then began to shift and a man came forth. Daenerys stared not daring to move as the man emerged from the lava. The man appeared ancient but was glowing hot.

"Who are you, Sir?" Daenerys asked him.

"I am the Lord of your ancestors. I am called R'hllor," he said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In Medieval Christianity, it was taboo to burn bodies as they figured it would prevent their resurrection at the End of Days when soul and body would be reunited. By keeping all these bodies preserved over thousands of years, the Night Queen is essentially preserving them for this kind of resurrection thus serving as the "Great Other" to the Lord of Light. Therefore killing all life in the world and preserving their bodies is actually a kindness in the eyes of the Night Queen.


	12. Season 10 Episode 2

**Season 10 Episode 2**

* * *

The Lord of Light appeared before Daenerys in the form of a glowing-hot old man with white wild hair and a long white beard wearing simple white robes and sandals. His eyes were pure glowing white. "I am the Lord of your ancestors. I am called R'hllor," he told her.

Daenerys stared at him in awe and then threw herself down on the ground. "Rise, my child," he said gently.

"I am unworthy to look upon your face," Daenerys said keeping her eyes down to the ground.

"That is for me to decide. Now, rise," he ordered. Daenerys got to her feet and squinted at his powerful light. She then saw a vision of Valyria before the Doom. Daenerys saw the great ancient buildings and dragons fly across the sky. She could see the white-haired Valyrians conversing and walking through the city in rich clothes and elaborated braided hairstyles.

"For five thousand years, the forty great Valyrian families ruled this land. With their dragons, they became rich and powerful conquering half of what they knew to be the known world," R'hllor said to her.

"Until the Great Doom," Daenerys recalled.

"Yes, the Great Doom that I sent upon them," R'hllor revealed.

Daenerys stared at him in shock and awe. "Why?" she stammered.

"I commanded the Valyrians to be fruitful and multiple subduing the entire world in my name. Generation-after-generation failed to bring my name to other lands. The Valyrians lost their way in their comforts stubbornly refusing to spread the faith. I sent many prophets to warn them, but they did not listen. I then sent a vision to your ancestor, Daenys, warning of the doom. Only one of the forty families survived: your family," R'hllor said.

Daenerys merely listened not sure what to make of this god that had destroyed her homeland. "Even then, the Targaryens did not bring the faith to Westeros," he said disappointed.

"You destroyed our civilization and our dragons," Daenerys said appalled.

"I gave you everything and you forgot me," R'hllor said to her.

"What do you want from me?" Daenerys asked him.

"Bring my name to all the corners of the world, and I will reward you with power, riches, and long life. And when you finally die, you will be resurrected body and soul," R'hllor offered. "It was I that brought you back. It is through my power that my priests can perform wonders," he said to her.

"You chose the wrong person. I am sick like my father. I am not fit to serve you," Daenerys told him.

R'hllor then gave her a vision of her father, Aerys II, the Mad King. He sat on the Iron Throne shouting incoherently. "Burn them all!" he shouted.

Daenerys looked down ashamed. "Look, my child," R'hllor said to her. Daenerys then saw Bran Stark at Aerys' side whispering into his ear. A stunned Daenerys walked closer and then heard Bran whispering "Burn them all" into his ear.

"Why?" Daenerys asked R'hllor distressed by what she had seen.

"The Three-Eyed-Raven meddled with time to warn your father of the White Walkers. His whisperings made your father go mad," R'hllor told her.

He then gave her a vision of her on Drogon in King's Landing after she had won the battle. Daenerys saw her looking around at her victory with tears in her eyes finally having won the Iron Throne she had sought for so many years. Daenerys then saw a raven whisper in her ear.

"Burn them all," the raven had said to her.

Daenerys fell to her knees and sobbed realizing she had been manipulated and controlled by another into committing mass murder which had ended her death and defeat. "I don't understand," she said to R'hllor.

R'hllor then allowed her to see the Night Queen in the streets of King's Landing looking over piles of dead bodies killed in the fighting. The dragon fire from Drogon burned the bodies to ash and then destroyed even the corpses buried under the ground from long ago. "Even if I had won cleanly, I would have lost," Daenerys realized bitterly.

"You cannot win Westeros or any other continent through force alone but only through faith in me," R'hllor told her.

Daenerys lay prostrate to him. "Make me your instrument," she said to him.

R'hllor then disappeared leaving her alone in the cave with glowing lava. As she got up, her eyes briefly flashed red.

* * *

**Meereen**

The Unsullied were the first to train with the new musket rifles at targets outside the city. Torgo became increasingly frustrated at his lack of success with the musket and practiced more than any other. His continued to feel great bitterness at the loss of Missandei. The only thing motivating him was training his men for battle and hopefully dying an honorable death.

Aegon watched as the Unsullied practiced with the muskets not interfering with Torgo's strict and rigid training. The Yi Ti ambassadors watched with amusement at the Unsullied's lack of training. "We shall attack Quarth from the east while you will attack from the west. We will destroy and plunder the city. Their tolls that have prevented free trade between Dragon's Bay and the Yi Ti Empire shall come to an end," the Yi Ti ambassador said to him.

"I am a man of culture. I do not desire Quarth's artifacts and monuments to be destroyed," Aegon replied.

"Of course," the Yi Ti ambassador smiled.

The Unsullied practiced coordinated volleys with their muskets. The first row would fire all at once, kneel, and then the second row would fire. The first row quickly reloaded and was ready to fire as soon as the second row had fired. "They will be ready," Aegon assured the Yi Ti ambassador.

* * *

**Arbor Island **

The plague went through the island rapidly creating chaos. As the dead piled up, the plague accelerated. Many attempted to flee the island with their families. The Reach fleet blocked most of these ships even firing on some of them before they could reach the shore. However, some skilled sailors managed to get past the blockade and were now infecting the cities of Three Towers and Blackcrown near Oldtown. In a small room on Arbor Island, Arya stayed in bed barely able to move as the plague wrecked her body.

At King's Landing, Bran studied a map of Westeros marking the movements of each infected person with red ink. "I see you're feeling better, Your Grace," Tyrion said entering his room.

"Yes," Bran said vaguely. "I need you to send a letter to Lord Tyrell to prevent all traffic to and from Three Towers and Blackcrown."

"You're the king," Tyrion reminded him.

"And you're his friend," Bran replied.

Tyrion nodded. "I will make haste to send it."

"Thank you," Bran said softly.

"The Dornish representative wishes to have an audience with you," Tyrion brought up.

"I will not bother with him. Dorne will soon have a new lord," Bran replied.

* * *

**Braavos**

At the House of Black and White, Jaqen addressed a dozen hooded figures. He took away a cloth revealing a baby dragon inside a cage. The dragon screeched and tried to escape the confines of the cage. The hooded figures showed no emotion at the dragon's appearance.

"We have received payment from King Aegon Targaryen of Meereen. He desires to give King Bran Stark of Westeros the gift of death. Is his payment satisfactory to you?" Jaqen asked rhetorically.

The hooded figures were silent. "Very well then. Go forth and do not come back until the deed is done," Jaqen ordered his men.

The hooded figures then departed into the darkness. Jaqen eyed the dragon that had suddenly become calm. "We've waited a long time for you."

* * *

**North of the Wall **

The Night Queen visited Jon in his cell. He was chained to the icy wall with former Crows guarding him for her. Jon shivered uncontrollably from the cold and was suffering from starvation. The Night Queen looked down upon him with pity.

"I can take away the cold, the pain," she offered.

"No. I'd rather feel the pain than be like you," he refused defiantly.

"The lands to the South face a great plague that will soon kill every man, woman, and child in Westeros," she revealed to him.

"What do you care?" Jon asked disbelieving her.

"I don't. I can resurrect all their bodies and bring them to me, but you care. I know you do, noble Jon Snow. The man that should be king of Westeros does care about his people. That's why you're here," the Night Queen said to him.

"What do you want?" Jon asked impatiently.

"I want a partner to share all this time with. I want something more than a wight. Give yourself to me, and I will save your people," the Night Queen offered.

"How?" Jon asked confused.

"I will lend you my army. You will move South and my wights will only kill those infected. The plague will then end," the Night Queen said simply.

"What of your agreement with Sansa?" Jon asked bitterly.

"You made no such agreement. You will lead my wights," the Night Queen said.

"No," Jon refused shaking his head. "It's a trick. As soon as I lead your wights south, they will kill everyone like before."

"I am not like the ones you faced before. I keep my word," the Night Queen told him.

"You're lying. There is no plague," Jon doubted.

The Night Queen touched his chains shattering them. "Go and see for yourself. When you're ready, come back to me."

Jon hesitantly left the cell expecting to be ambushed as he made his way out of the castle. The wights let him pass as he left the castle and braved the blizzard. The Night Queen watched him as he made his way back south.

* * *

**Valyrian Penisula **

Daario made his way to the coast of the Valyria Penisula and hacked away at the thick vegetation with his sword. Looking around for any trace of Daenerys, he noticed that some of the trees had been stripped of their fruit. He also noticed faint outlines of human tracks. As he went further into the forest, he noticed a trail of fruit peels forming an intentional trail. Relieved, Daario kept moving. In the trees monkeys with long sharp teeth followed him. They screeched at Daario and then descended down from the trees towards him. Daario ran through the forest as the monkeys went after him. With his sword, he swiped at one of them slicing it in half. This only enraged them. Daario quickly became overwhelmed with several monkeys attaching themselves to his clothing bitting and clawing at him. Desperate to get them off, Daario leaped off a cliff and fell into the river where the monkeys detached from him and drowned.

Daario then found himself the target of a giant crocodile. Daario swam quickly to the shore only for the crocodile to bit onto his leg. Daario jammed his fingers into the crocodile's eyes until he let go. Limping away, Daario found himself hunted by Stone Men. In their madness, they ran after him wanting to tear him apart. Daario limped into an open field where an army of Stone Men chased after him. Realizing he couldn't outrun them, he faced them down with his sword ready.

"Fuck it," he said as they rushed him.

Daario got in a good swing as the Stone Men overwhelmed him tackling him to the ground. They pulled on his limps exposing his flesh and began beating on him viciously. The Stone Men then stopped what they were doing as they heard a dragon's roar.

The black dragon now named Jorah fired on the Stone Men blasting them to pieces. Their flesh broke apart into stony fragments as they were hit. The Stone Men quickly retreated as the dragon tore them to pieces with dragon fire. The Stone Men on Daario got off him and retreated into the forest. Jorah landed on the field and slowly moved towards Daario sniffing him curiously. The injured Daario stumbled about in the field away from the dragon but then realized it was in vain.

Daenerys then got off Jorah and walked towards Daario wearing green vegetation for clothing. Daario smiled upon seeing her. "You came for me?" she asked him surprised to see him.

"Of course. You are my queen," Daario told her.

"Just your queen?" Daenerys wondered.

"I love you. Nothing you've done will ever change that," Daario told her.

Daenerys embraced him lovingly but then noticed his skin cracking all over his body from the Stone Men. "I'm not as strong as Jorah. Burn me," Daario requested.

"Do you have faith in the Lord of Light?" Daenerys asked him.

"I've seen some crazy shit, but I'll believe the Lord of Light when I see it," Daario told her.

"I used to have faith. Now, I know," Daenerys told him.

"What do you mean?" Daario asked confused.

Daenerys touched his cracked skin. "Don't," Daario said alarmed by her actions. As she touched his spots, they disappeared becoming normal skin again. His injured leg became healed as his wounds closed up.

"Do you have faith now?" Daenerys asked him.

Daario took a knee in front of her. "I do now," he said to her.

"Come. Let us rebuild Valyria...together," Daenerys said to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I haven't forgotten Meera Reed. I just need the proper set up to bring her back into the story to perhaps bring out Bran's humanity once more. Should Jon Snow take the Night Queen's offer? Should Aegon Targaryen be selling off baby dragons to accomplish his goals? Another civil war is being set up with the Stark, Arryn, Baratheon alliance Vs the Stark, Lannister, Tully, Tyrell alliance. There may be a Targaryen civil war between Daenerys and Aegon. The Faceless Men are running around. A plague is spreading rapidly and Jon Snow may need to make a terrible choice to save the living. All recommendations and comments are appreciated.


End file.
